Ce que j'aurais dû te dire
by Riza-Mustang-Chan
Summary: Dans les recoins les plus malfamés de Central, se cache une organisation secrète. Ses attaques contre le gouvernement ont toujours été des échecs, mais qu'en sera-t-il de leur prochain plan ? Une seule chose est certaine, certains de ses membres ne sont pas inconnus à la Team Mustang, et risquent bien de faire remonter à l'esprit de plusieurs militaires les blessures du passé.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue !

Voici donc la première fic que je poste sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle plaira. Je vous avertis tout de suite, elle sera certainement assez longue, une vingtaine de chapitres, au moins ! Elle sera également divisée en plusieurs parties. La première comptera cinq ou six chapitres, et ne relatera que des souvenirs de Riza. C'est pourquoi je les ai écrit à la première personne du singulier, mais le reste de l'histoire sera écrit à la troisième.

Il est important de lire ces chapitres, car ils posent une base de données très importantes pour la suite.

Mes chapitres compteront généralement entre 4000 et 5000 mots. Si vous voulez que je les fasse plus longs, il suffit de demander, mais je ne les raccourcirai pas.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Rêve et souvenirs<span>

_Un point noir. Une forme aux contours indistincts. Une silhouette recroquevillée au milieu de vieilleries. Celles-ci, éparpillées dans la pièce, constituaient d'importants souvenirs. Seuls héritages de ma mère, j'adorais les contempler pendant des heures durant._

_Or, cette chose gisant au sol m'intriguait, aussi, ignorant superbement les objets pourtant si chers à mes yeux, je mus mes jambes vers elle. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, les lignes qui la délimitaient se firent plus précises. Un corps put bientôt être distingué. Il était tremblant, comme parcouru de secousses plus violentes les unes que les autres. Sans savoir pourquoi, quand je fus à la hauteur de cette masse sanglotante, je m'allongeai à ses côtés. La chaleur dégagée par cette personne dont j'étais si proche, m'enveloppa, tels les rayons du soleil. Lorsque je me décidai à la consoler, elle tourna finalement sa tête. Le visage de Roy à quelques centimètres du mien, fit rater un battement à un coeur. Il était si beau je l'aimais tellement…_

_Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, fixant les yeux de l'autre. Nous étions dans notre univers, dont nous seuls possédions les clés. Un havre de bonheur, éloigné des souffrances terrestres. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre, les regards suffisaient._

_Je me mis à jouer avec les cheveux d'ébène de l'alchimiste, emmêlant, démêlants mes doigts fins. Un sourire béat éclairait mon visage, tout comme le sien. Il se mit à chuchoter mon prénom, puis colla son front au mien._

_Je devais être au paradis._

_Bientôt, ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes. Lorsque le contact tant attendu se fit, j'eus l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosait en moi. Mon corps réagit instinctivement, et se cambra contre le sien. Mes bras vinrent entourer son cou, dans le but d'approfondir l'échange. Quand il resserra sa prise sur ma taille, un immense frisson me parcourut. J'appréciais tellement son contact, son être, tout. Je n'en avais jamais assez de ses lèvres chaudes, qui ne cessaient de me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Toutes mes années de doute s'envolaient au gré du vent des sentiments. J'étais si heureuse._

* * *

><p>Soudain, un bruit désagréable vint crever leur bulle. Une jeune femme blonde souleva difficilement ses paupières, encore engourdies après ce merveilleux songe. Les premières pensées qui vinrent effleurer son esprit furent : des contours flous, plus de chaleur. Cette dernière lui manquait soudain terriblement. Riza s'était sentie si protégée en sa présence.<p>

Soudain, son cœur se serra, dès la vue de son réveil, origine du vacarme emplissant sa chambre. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, dont les images s'éloignaient déjà. Par contre, les sensations éprouvées étaient toujours bien présentes en elle. Les scènes chaudes de son songe se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

A la seconde où la militaire avait compris que rien n'était réel, tous ses espoirs s'étaient écroulés. Elle l'aurait pourtant tellement souhaité ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sa faute si l'homme possédant son cœur lui était inaccessible. Jamais elle n'avait pu l'atteindre, même dans sa jeunesse. Ce n'était néanmoins pas faute d'efforts ! En outre, elle avait eu beau essayer de l'oublier, jamais cela n'avait totalement fonctionné. Et la nuit, tel le fruit interdit, il venait la narguer, dans ses rêves les plus fous, dans ses cauchemars les plus fous.

La sonnerie que la machine du diable émettait, commençait à l'agacer. Pour évacuer sa colère envers le sort, Riza envoya l'instrument s'écraser contre un mur. Le silence fut. Une masse sphérique vint bientôt s'écrouler contre un oreiller de plume. La blonde couvrit rapidement son corps de sa couverture bleue, que des anneaux clairs parsemaient. Comme si cela suffirait à lui faire oublier ce rêve, ces sensations, qui lui seraient à jamais défendues.

Aucune envie n'émanait d'elle, tout ce que cette dernière désirait était de rester dans son lit pour ruminer tranquillement ses pensées. Que ses subordonnés se débrouillent donc au QG, elle n'était pas indispensable. Marre de sans cesse jouer les gendarmes. Quant à Roy…

A l'approche de ce nom, son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses mains serraient son oreiller contre son cœur. Celui-ci souffrait depuis si longtemps de l'amour à sens unique qu'il éprouvait. Par ailleurs, elle venait de goûter à un bonheur qui ne pourrait jamais se produire dans la réalité…

Complètement dégoûtée, elle ferma les yeux. Ce fut sans compter l'aboiement de son petit chien, réclamant ses croquettes. Restant un moment immobile, elle essaya de faire abstraction du fond sonore. Mais sa trop grande bonté finit par la vaincre, Riza ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser mourir de faim. Elle leva difficilement son corps, encore lourd. Titubante, ses pieds passèrent le seuil de sa chambre, puis frissonnèrent au contact du sol carrelé de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle eut rempli la gamelle de Black Hayate, le canidé s'y rua avidement. L'adorable frimousse du chien, plongeant dans la nourriture, la captiva un instant. Elle aurait tellement désiré être comme lui, insouciant, ayant pour seul problème qu'on lui serve ses croquettes le matin. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se dirigea presque aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Retourner dans sa chambre n'était plus utile, elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir de toute manière. C'était une sorte de mécanisme installé dès la naissance chez elle: une fois levée, plus moyen de retomber dans le sommeil.

Après avoir franchi la porte en bois, elle décida de prendre un bon bain chaud. L'immense besoin de décompresser s'imposait à elle. Dès qu'il fut ouvert, le robinet déversa son eau en un débit rapide, dans le réceptacle blanc. Des volutes de fumée se diffusèrent dans la pièce, créant une condensation sur le carrelage brun foncé ornant les murs. Il se para de minuscules gouttelettes, brillant à l'éclat de la vieille lampe suspendue au plafond. Celle-ci grésillait en un bruit sourd. La buée prit également d'assaut le miroir circulaire, suspendu au-dessus d'un petit lavabo, dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir un visage fatigué, entouré d'une masse blonde ébouriffée. Le reflet, progressivement voilé, retira sa vieille chemise de nuit, sensée être d'une blancheur neige. Le tissu, presque jauni, fut jeté sur le couvercle de la corbeille au coin de la pièce. Ensuite, ce furent des hautes chaussettes et une culotte qui la rejoignirent.

Complètement absorbée par la buée, Riza ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'eau déversée était largement suffisante. Heureusement, elle revint à elle juste à temps pour éteindre le robinet. Dans le but d'évaluer la température du liquide, la jeune femme voulut y tremper timidement l'extrémité de son pied. Or, elle effleura à peine sa surface translucide, que l'échevelée la retirai vivement. L'eau était brûlante.

Finalement, peu lui importait, son corps avait besoin d'un choc pour lui rappeler la réalité. Elle l'y plongea donc tout entier. Bien que la chaleur ait commencé par lui rôtir les membres, ceux-ci se détendirent peu à peu, s'habituant petit à petit à la température du liquide. Enfin, elle était complètement détendue. Comme décompresser de cette manière devenait de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps, elle immergea sa tête dans l'eau on ne peut plus limpide. Son fort dégagement thermique pénétrait chacun des pores de sa peau. C'était si agréable. Les paupières de Riza se fermèrent dans le but de profiter pleinement des sensations que lui apportait ce bain. Sa tête finit par se déposer délicatement contre le rebord légèrement tiède du grand bassin. Elle se sentait si sereine.

Peu à peu, une sorte de demi-sommeil l'emporta, englobant maints de ses souvenirs…

* * *

><p><em>Couchée de tout mon long sur le lit, je lisais tranquillement un vieil ouvrage posé sur mon oreiller. Ses pages, froissées à force d'être manipulées, sur lesquelles reposait cette encre composant les mots, me captivaient. Mes yeux fixaient ces traces qui, formées de manière différente, auraient très bien pu être inintéressantes. Les extrémités de mes jambes se balançaient à rythme régulier, celui des phrases de l'histoire. Cette dernière permettait à mon esprit de s'éloigner loin, très loin. J'oubliais petit à petit la personne que j'étais, l'endroit où mon corps stagnait, la douceur du matelas moelleux, sur lequel je me complaisais. Seules les émotions des personnages me faisaient vibrer, seules leurs actions pouvaient modifier ou arrêter le mouvement de mes pieds.<em>

_Je n'étais plus la petite adolescente de treize ans nommée Riza j'étais la spectatrice du combat entre deux puissances ancestrales. La bataille du bien contre le mal : l'ultime affrontement._

_Le héros, dont les amis gisaient inconscients mais vivants, était dans une sale posture : soit il sacrifiait la force vitale de ses compagnons pour gagner contre son ennemi et les tuait par la même occasion, soit, il se laissait mourir. Mais étant quelqu'un de bon par nature, il refusa ce choix cornélien et chercha une autre solution. Si il possédait ne serait-ce une infime quantité d'énergie supplémentaire ! Il pourrait l'ajouter à celle qu'il stockait depuis plusieurs années, dans les pierres pendues à sa ceinture, en vue de son affrontement contre le terrible Namidur._

_Alors que tout semblait perdu, une ancienne connaissance du héros, ou plutôt mauvaise connaissance – il avait autrefois prétendu soutenir Stoït dans sa quête, or il se révéla être un espion pour le compte du roi des ténèbres – intervint. Il offrit le reste de son énergie au jeune homme. Ayant été empoisonné par ses propres alliés lors d'une bataille, juste après avoir clairement montré sa trahison envers ses soit-disant ''amis'', il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Aussi, avait-il souhaité accomplir au moins une bonne action durant sa misérable existence. Après avoir vu la loyauté indéfectible dont ses anciens compagnons avaient fait preuve, il ne pouvait plus douter de son souhait. Ils lui avaient fait vivre les meilleurs moments de son existence, Jacri avait le devoir de leur rendre la pareille._

_Dès qu'il eut offert toute sa force au héros, l'ancien espion s'écrasa sur le sol, devenu rocailleux à force de combats et d'explosions. Stoït put alors libérer le terrible pouvoir des éternites. Ce fut de façon surpuissante qu'il écrasa d'un seul coup de poing son adversaire. Alors qu'il allait l'achever grâce à l'ultime attaque des cinq éléments…_

_Un coup fut frappé. Il résonna dans ma demeure, me sortant brutalement de ma douce léthargie. Je relevai vivement la tête, alerte. Lorsque les vibrations produites par un nouveau coup parvinrent à nouveau à mes oreilles, j'abandonnai mon livre pour descendre bruyamment les escaliers, mécontente d'être dérangée dans ma passionnante lecture._

_Mon père travaillant dans son bureau, c'était mon rôle d'accueillir les visiteurs importuns. Une fois en bas, je me dirigeai, folle de rage, vers la porte. Ma main fit rageusement pivoter la poignée, ce qui provoqua l'ouverture du pan en bois. Ce dernier révéla un adolescent, certainement un peu plus âgé que moi._

_La première chose qui me frappa, fut ses habits. Ils étaient déchirés à maints endroits, si bien qu'ils ressemblaient à des lambeaux. Ces bouts de tissus, à peine maintenus entre eux, laissaient apercevoir les contours d'un corps squelettique, creusé par la faim. Ses joues, devant être habituellement rebondies, s'étaient recroquevillées dans sa bouche. Quant à ses pieds boueux, laissé à l'air libre par des chaussures, brillant par leur absence, ils présentaient des ongles encrassés, au point de paraître noirs. L'inconnu possédait une sorte de sombre touffe désordonnée, tombant en vrac sur son front. Elle était rembourrée de poussières et crasses en tout genre. Même un rat n'oserait s'y réfugier._

_Face à ce spectacle affligeant, la lueur de colère qui luisait dans mes pupilles s'éteignit subitement, remplacée par l'incompréhension. Que voulait cette personne, et pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état ? Après un nouvel examen minutieux de sa physionomie, j'avais observé une chose déstabilisante. Un contraste saisissant avec son apparence repoussante._

_Bien plus qu'un simple reflet, dans ses iris noirs, régnait une étincelle flamboyante. Plus pure que le blanc, plus intense que n'importe quelle force. Elle renfermait ses moindres sentiments, son existence. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de personne ayant de tels yeux, si sincères, si beaux, si envoutants, si… vivants !_

_Nous étions tous les deux absorbés par le regard de l'autre, comme déconnectés du monde extérieur. Le temps, comme nos gestes, semblait suspendu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance._

_J'étais tellement fascinée par l'éclat de cette mer noire, que je n'entendis ni mon père arriver, ni ses questions pleuvant sur le '' type rejeté par la société ici présent '' je cite. Car la seule chose réelle à mes yeux était cette étincelle de vie._

_- Riza ! cria Berthold, le visage exprimant une fureur sans nom, ravivée par mon silence._

_Je sursautai, terrifiée par le ton que le blond avait employé, et détachai enfin mes yeux de ceux de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se dépêcha de se présenter comme étant Roy Mustang. Il expliqua ensuite précipitamment__ qu'il voulait étudier l'alchimie de feu et supplia Berthold de le prendre en tant qu'élève. Ce dernier refusa net, il n'aimait pas la compagnie, même celle de sa propre fille, pensais-je amèrement._

_- Dans ce cas, tant que vous n'accepterez pas, menaça le dénommé Roy, je dormirai sous le porche de votre maison._

_La mine, d'abord surprise du savant, se transforma en un rictus déplaisant. Se détournant déjà de la porte, il marmonna calmement :_

_- Rentre chez toi, petit._

_- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, se contenta de rétorquer l'adolescent sur un ton beaucoup plus dur. J'ai fui mon foyer._

_Son visage renfermé nous dissuada de poser des questions. Berthold étant scotché sur place par ces paroles, je jugeai que le moment était opportun._

_- Papa, tu pourrais… tentais-je timidement._

_Son regard se tourna subitement vers moi, m'empêchant de continuer, tellement il était terrifiant. Jamais il ne m'avait fixée de cette manière. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me sonder._

_Je soutins ce regard lourd, déterminée à ne pas fléchir devant lui. De plus, je ne voulais pas que Roy parte. Surtout pas._

_Devant ma volonté inébranlable, le Flame finit par céder. Néanmoins, ce dernier imposa une condition : il lui apprendrait uniquement l'alchimie basique. Concernant celle du feu, ce serait pour plus tard._

_A cette annonce, mon cœur bondit de joie. Sans le savoir, je venais de tomber dans le sentiment le plus irrationnel et incontrôlable du monde._

* * *

><p><em>Incontrôlable, c'est ce que mon corps était devant cette porte. Voilà plusieurs dizaines de minutes que je passais à fixer ce morceau de bois. Il fallait que je le retienne, que je rentre dans sa chambre pour le dissuader de nous quitter. Malheureusement, venant de tomber pour la première fois dans le côté sombre de mon amour inconditionnel, j'étais perdue. L'hésitation avait alors facilement pu devenir maîtresse de mon corps, me faisant douter.<em>

_Roy était adulte et devait de ce fait, trouver un métier. Malheureusement, cette action rimait le plus souvent avec partir. J'avais été assez stupide pour croire que j'avais du temps devant moi, que l'élève de mon père resterait à jamais avec moi. Naïve petite fille que j'eusse été. A présent, je payais le prix de ce défaut._

_Mon bras tremblant se leva, dans le but de donner un coup contre la porte. Je m'imaginais avouer mes sentiments à l'alchimiste. Lui, me dirait qu'il en était de même. Nous nous embrasserions et resterions ensemble, à jamais._

_Sauf que c'était impossible, il ne m'aimait pas. J'aurais dû me faire une raison bien plus tôt la réalité était bien plus cruelle que mes doux rêves : elle nous laissait aimer à la folie un être qui n'éprouve et n'éprouvera jamais rien pour nous. Elle s'amusait à déchirer notre cœur, mais nous endurcissait également. Nous ne pouvions vivre sans souffrances. Elles nous permettaient d'avancer et d'apprendre, aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler être._

_Au fur et à mesure que la raison s'emparait de moi, mon bras s'abaissait, renonçant ainsi à un espoir puéril. C'était trop tard. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses décisions. Si Roy m'aimait, il ne me quitterait pas de la sorte. J'avais ma réponse avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil. Ce n'était plus utile que je sois là. Je n'étais plus utile tout court, pour personne. Ma bouche s'approcha lentement du bois rugueux constituant la porte, l'effleura, et murmura :_

_- Adieu, mon soleil maléfique._


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà donc le chapitre 2... Je pense que le titre ne laisse qu'un seul suspens, donc, de peur de le briser, je vous dirai seulement : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>L'enterrement<span>

_Adieu, c'est ce que je devais dire, une fois de plus. _

_Un son désagréable transcenda à nouveau la pièce : la grande aiguille de la pendule venait imperceptiblement de se rapprocher du chiffre douze. Elle l'atteindrait bientôt, et marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie. L'immense meuble pourvu d'un cadran circulaire blanc semblait soudain bien terrifiant il montrait à quel point les humains étaient faibles face à l'univers et au temps qui le régissait. Personne ne pouvait échapper à ce concept, nous serions bien tous, un jour, rattrapé par l'usure. Nos corps finiraient par se désagréger et revenir à la terre. C'était un cycle immuable, sans fin. Et il venait de me rattraper._

_Je continuai de fixer les nervures en bois de l'instrument de mesure, les explorant, suivant leurs moindres bifurcations. Mon regard finit par tomber sur la vitre qui laissait le balancier à découvert. Ce dernier ne cessait de bouger d'un coin à l'autre de sa prison, marquant les secondes. J'étais hypnotisée par ce mouvement que rien ne pourrait jamais arrêter. Car le temps passe, et ne s'arrêtera jamais. Aujourd'hui, j'assistais à ses ravages, ou plutôt, devrais. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller voir cet objet me serait trop douloureux. _

_Or ce n'était qu'une boîte ! Une simple boîte que nous allions enterrer ! Elle signifiait pourtant tellement de choses. Choses que je ne réussissais pas à accepter._

_Je n'avais jamais vécu une telle épreuve, aussi quelques fois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un de ces rêves qui semblent très réalistes, mais qui sont en fait fictifs. Après tout, qui pouvait prouver le contraire ? Je dormais peut-être, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas réel ! Voilà la solution ! Je faisais certainement un cauchemar. Mon père n'était pas réellement mort, je me réveillerais bientôt. Il serait alors là, m'attendant à la table de la salle à manger, et râlant comme d'habitude sur la tenue peu décente, selon lui, que j'utilisais pour dormir._

_Mais une odeur âcre flottant dans l'air me sortit de mes divagations. Perturbés, mes yeux arrêtèrent de fixer d'un air hagard le socle sur lequel la pendule reposait, pour essayer de contourner le fauteuil vert derrière lequel je m'étais cachée. Ce dernier ne me laissait observer qu'une mince partie du salon, comprenant principalement l'horloge, ainsi qu'un léger panache gris qui se diffusait lentement dans la pièce. Le brasier du feu ouvert, encastré à quelques mètres de la pendule, devait s'être éteint. Plus aucune lumière ne résidait à présent dans la salle de séjour, même les fenêtres étaient occultées par des rideaux. L'atmosphère était macabre, comme mon âme._

_Je détachai un bras timide de mes genoux, recroquevillés contre ma poitrine, pour effleurer le parquet en chêne. Une mince pellicule de poussière stagnait sur la boiserie, aussi, avais-je dû laisser une trace. Cette maison était à l'abandon depuis plusieurs jours, d'ailleurs, plus rien ne semblait y vivre. Même moi. _

_J'ignorais tout de ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne m'étais plus regardée dans une glace depuis des jours, ne faisais même plus attention à ce que je mettais dans mon assiette…_

_A nouveau, une nouvelle minute passa. De légers battements résultaient des mouvements du balancier, emprisonné dans sa cage en verre. Ce bruit assourdissait mes oreilles, il ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête. Comme pour me rappeler que la fin sera bientôt là, que le temps avance et ne peut reculer, que rien ne pourra être changé. J'avais l'impression que chacun de ces sons martelait mon corps de coups. Ils meublaient le silence anormal des lieux, comme mes pleurs l'avaient jadis fait. Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de faire abstraction de ces vibrations martelant l'air. Mais aucun grattement ne me parvint. La plume qui frottait en permanence de vieux parchemins décrépis était nonchalamment posée sur le rebord d'un bureau recouvert de poussière. Elle ne serait plus jamais utilisée, personne ne viendrait l'empoigner. Elle serait perdue._

_Comme moi, à présent. Comme je l'avais perdu. A jamais._

_Un coup sonore hurle soudain dans le salon, me faisant sursauter. Il est onze heures. La sonnerie grave de l'horloge bruit dans toute la maison. Mon corps, attiré par cette détonation éphémère, se lève mécaniquement. Je fais quelques pas titubants, me raccrochant au dossier du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. L'horloge continue de sonner. Je déteste ça, elle me fait penser à ce qui est entrain de se produire, à cette saleté d'enterrement, que je ne peux accepter._

_Je traversai vivement le salon, gorgée d'une énergie nouvelle, celle animant les fuites. Je sautai par-dessus la petite table basse et évitai un imposant canapé. Malgré l'obscurité, je savais exactement où chaque meuble se trouvait, aussi, je pus facilement les éviter pour ensuite me retrouver dans le couloir. Mes mains tâtonnèrent ses murs, télescopant quelques fois les arêtes acérées des bougeoirs dorés, suspendus aux façades de papier peints. Lorsque je pus me guider, grâce au halo lumineux filtré par le vitrail de la porte d'entrée, j'ouvris cette dernière à la volée. Sans prendre le temps de la refermer, haletante, je poursuivis ma course._

_La pluie tombant à verse me glaça le sang dès son contact. Ma simple chemise blanche fut trempée en un rien de temps. Quant à mes pieds, que je n'avais pas pris la peine de chausser, ils pataugeaient dans la boue froide. Je menaçais de m'étaler à tout instant mes mains enrayaient de plus en plus souvent le contact entre le sol et mon corps. Mon pantalon de toile noire, dont l'extrémité était tachée d'une substance brune, collait à mes jambes et soulignait leur forme avantageuse pour une fille de mon âge. Je frissonnais toute entière sous les pleurs de la tristesse céleste. Tous ses membres glacés me faisaient souffrir._

_Quand des tombes, garnies des plus somptueux bouquets, commencèrent à parsemer le sol, je me figeai. La peur serrait mon ventre. Je n'aurais jamais un courage suffisant pour affronter la vue de ce cercueil. Jamais._

_La sensation nouvelle me parcourant donnait à mes yeux l'envie de pleurer. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Un battant comme lui ! Mon père n'avait pas pu se montrer si faible devant la mort, c'était tout simplement un mensonge, une aberration._

_J'abattis mon poing sur le dessus d'une pierre tombale, éjectant quelques gouttes aux alentours de ma main. Je retins un cri de douleur, mais ne pus empêcher mon corps de tomber à genoux dans l'herbe humide. J'écartai quelques mèches collantes de mon visage ruisselant de pluie. Mon poing rageur toujours abattu au même endroit, je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer davantage. Deux choix se présentaient à moi : affronter la vérité, ou la fuir à jamais._

_C'était le moment, l'instant de départager ma raison et mon envie fugitive. Celles-ci se combattaient férocement en moi, usant chacune des plus beaux arguments pour faire céder mon corps. Ce dernier, ne sachant qui écouter, restait immobile, comme figé dans un temps immuable. _

_De toute manière, je souffrirais. Un décès, que l'on accepte ou non, laisse incontestablement des traces indélébiles. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me voiler éternellement la face. La vérité devait m'être connue, quelqu'en soit le prix._

_Débordante de volonté, je retirai lentement ma main de la pierre rèche, la caressant presque, et relevai la tête pour fixer mon but : l'immense chêne qui trônait au centre du cimetière. C'était près de cet arbre que devait se dérouler l'enterrement. Mes jambes se murent tout doucement et se dirigèrent vers le feuillu, comme hypnotisées par celui-ci. Un doute vint néanmoins érafler mes efforts : Après avoir vu cette boîte, que ferais-je ? _

_Le genre de questions auquel aucun être humain ne pouvait donner de réponses. C'était énervant. J'avais l'impression que si personne ne me disait quoi faire, je sombrerais immédiatement dans des eaux ténébreuses, pour m'y noyer, asphyxiée._

_Rageant contre mon impuissance face au temps et à la mort, deux choses que les hommes ne pourraient jamais contrôler, j'accélérai le pas. Ma langue lécha distraitement mes lèvres roses au goût de sel. Un léger brouhaha parvint bientôt à mes oreilles. Au fur et à mesure que les contours de l'arbre se firent distincts, la voix morne qui débitait un discours des plus ennuyeux se précisait. Je tendis un bras, plaqué contre une manche dégoulinante. Mes doigts tâtaient l'air, comme pour se refermer sur un souvenir oublié, qui fuyait au gré du vent. Il m'abandonnait dans un monde noir, peuplé de cauchemars. Mes rêves d'antant ne reviendraient plus jamais m'effleurer._

_Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent les racines du chêne, je m'arrêtai soudainement dans ma course folle. Mes yeux se détachèrent progressivement de l'écorce craquelée de l'arbre, pour finir par se poser sur les deux scènes qu'elle séparait : d'un côté, se tenaient les villageois noirs, protégés par une marée de parapluies sombres de l'autre, se trouvait le vieux prêtre du village, vêtu d'une toge immaculée, droit comme un I. Le chauve tenait dans ses mains un livre, abîmé par le temps. Son assistant portait au-dessus de lui un objet semblable à ceux des habitants. _

_Je ne pouvais voir la tombe, et de ce fait, le cercueil. Ce qui n'était en fin de compte pas plus mal. J'avais beau avoir pris de belles résolutions, au dernier moment, je flanchais. Le discours que proclamait le vieillard n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il clamait une vaillante entrée dans le royaume de dieu, un passage à la vie éternelle._

_Foutaises._

_Mon père, fervent alchimiste, n'avait jamais cru à ces insanités, c'était un comble de les lui rabâcher après sa mort. Et si c'était tellement bien qu'il se rende au paradis, pourquoi avais-je si mal …_

_Je laissai tomber mon visage dans le creux de mes mains, et appuyai mon épaule sur l'écorce rugueuse. Quels imbéciles, pensais-je sans arrêt. Quels imbéciles._

_Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte des sornettes qu'ils prononçaient ? Berthold était mort, et bientôt enterré. Il ne reviendrait pas, même la transmutation humaine ne pourrait le ramener, car il n'existe plus. Nulle part. L'enterrement s'achèverait bientôt, les gens rentreraient chez eux, et finiraient par oublier. Sauf que moi, je n'oublierai jamais. La perte d'un être cher, même si ce dernier avait été tout, sauf irréprochable, laissera une marque qui m'accompagnera pour le restant de mes jours. J'allais vivre avec ce poids, que l'on ne rencontre habituellement que plus tard. Le poids de la mort._

_Et ce poids, j'allais le supporter, le porter vaillamment jusqu'à ma fin. Le courage d'enfin faire face venait à moi petit à petit. J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air et contournai l'arbre. Les limbes de paysage m'apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que l'écorce disparaissait de mon champ de vision._

_Seuls deux éléments retinrent mon attention : un cercueil, à côté d'une tombe pas encore rebouchée._

_A ce moment, une évidence hurla en moi comme le dernier des damnés. Mon père n'était plus._

_Maintenant que les preuves tangibles s'affichaient devant moi, mes résolutions flanchaient à nouveau. Cet énorme monticule de terre qui gisait à côté de cette pierre tombale, et ce cercueil en bois clair, ruisselant, suspendu au-dessus du trou grâce à deux planches, me donnait envie de vomir. Plus je fixais les contours incurvés de la boîte, plus la réalité refermait sur moi ses bras manipulateurs. Jamais plus Berthold ne poserait les yeux sur moi, jamais plus son visage ne m'apparaîtrait. Le matin, je serais seule au petit déjeuner ma maison était vide, mon père n'y reviendrait plus jamais. Son corps était dans une boîte et y pourrirait. Rien ne pourrait le faire bouger à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une carcasse sans vie, sans âme. Rien qu'en l'imaginant, je vacillai._

_Il ne me restait de lui que des souvenirs, qui disparaîtraient au fil des années. J'aurais beau essayer de les conserver, ils ne feraient que s'estomper. Mes poumons avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer, comme si quelqu'un comprimait fortement ma poitrine, comme si j'allais étouffer. Une boule se formait dans me gorge, obstruant le passage. Plus je regardais ce spectacle, plus ma bouche tentait de régurgiter cette boule, pour ensuite être libérée de ce poids. Une main se plaça sur mes lèvres, comme pour la recevoir, tandis que l'autre entourait mon cou. Dos contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre qui meurtrissait mon dos, je tentai d'avaler ma salive. Mais rien n'y faisait, tout mon système respiratoire semblait bloqué. J'essayai d'écarter mes yeux de la vision sinistre qui s'étalait devant moi. Que je n'aperçoive plus jamais ce triste symbole. Après une forte lutte, ils se posèrent sur une de mes amies. Mauvais choix, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Malheureusement, au moment précis où cette vision d'horreur m'apparaissait, le prêtre prononça les mots '' notre cher défunt ''._

_Ce fut trop, je craquai._

_Tout ce que j'avais retenu s'extériorisa. Les pleurs envahirent mon visage. Je bouchai vivement mes oreilles que ce curé se taise ! Mes jambes se murent bientôt de par leur propre volonté, pour sortir de l'enceinte protectrice que m'apportait le feuillage touffu._

_La pluie glacée me frappa violemment, engourdissant à nouveau douloureusement mes membres. Les cris restaient bloqués dans ma gorge, alors que les évidences explosaient dans mon esprit. _

_Tout se mélangeait, aussi bien dans ma tête que dans mon corps, qu'un vent violent fouettait. La pluie, la boue, tout m'était égal. Je voulais juste partir le plus loin possible de ce cimetière. N'importe où, mais ailleurs. Echapper à l'emprise dévastatrice des souvenirs qui s'affichaient les uns après les autres dans mon esprit. Fuir tous ces moments de bonheur qui ne pourraient plus jamais se reproduire. Oublier. Tout._

_Mon rythme de course était si élevé que mes jambes touchaient à peine le sol : je volais presque. Le torrent d'eau qui chutait durement sur moi, occultait ma vue. Je ne voyais plus rien, et ne cherchais plus à voir._

_Quand soudain, un de mes pieds s'empêtra dans la boue gluante. Mon corps, trop engourdi par le froid qui régnait, ne put réagir assez vite : il s'étala lamentablement contre le sol. Tous mes vêtements, rendus collants par les gouttes célestes, furent enduits de la substance brunâtre, ainsi qu'une partie de mon visage._

_La pluie, humidifiant encore au-delà du possible mes habits, tombait toujours. Face contre terre, les bras recroquevillés près de ma figure, je restais pitoyablement allongée dans la saleté. Je n'avais plus d'énergie, plus d'envies. Je ne savais même plus ce que je faisais. Et après tout, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Mes pleurs, cachés par mes cheveux trempés, que je ne prenais plus la peine d'essuyer, coulaient sans fin. Le temps n'avait plus de signification pour moi. Une année ou une minute pouvaient s'être écoulées. C'était pareil…_

_De légers sons vinrent piétiner le silence respectueux des lieux. Une caresse sur mes cheveux et un murmure, prononcé par une voix grave et chaude, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, ravivèrent mes sens. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur le corps de l'individu agenouillé auprès de moi. Ma tête trouva vite son cou viril, sur lequel elle plongea immédiatement. J'agrippai fermement entre mes mains glissantes la chemise du jeune homme, la tâchant. Ce dernier, sous le choc, lâcha son parapluie noir._

_J'avais tellement désiré le revoir._

_Ma tête quitta doucement le cou de la personne. Doutant encore de ce miracle, je la relevai presque religieusement, et entraperçus deux yeux d'ébène aux coins desquels perlaient de minuscules gouttes. Un maigre sourire éclaira mon visage, que je replongeai bien vite dans le creux de l'épaule de Roy._

_Mes pleurs reflétaient à présent autant de peine que de joie. Fermement accrochés au bout de tissu qui commençait à s'humidifier, mes doigts ne semblaient pas encore décidés à le lâcher. Je refusais que le ténébreux parte et me laisse à nouveau. J'avais assez souffert comme ça, qu'il reste avec moi, s'il vous plait. _

_Ca va aller, me chuchota Roy d'un ton maladroit en me refermant ses bras puissants sur mon dos courbé._

_Ce geste m'apportait un immense réconfort, de même que ces paroles. Je voulais y croire. Pouvoir espérer qu'un jour, tout irait pour le mieux. Que je puisse rester à ses côtés, pour toujours. Plus rien ne me retenait ici, j'avais tout perdu, en quelques secondes. Il ne me restait qu'un amour démesurément grand, qui me rongeait un peu plus avec le temps._

_Prenant petit à petit conscience que pleurer ainsi sur l'épaule du futur alchimiste ne se faisait pas trop, je murmurai d'une voix faible :_

_Désolé. Mais… tentais-je de continuer laborieusement, je ne peux pas m'arrêter._

_De peur qu'il s'éloigne, mes doigts raffermirent encore leur prise sur lui. Néanmoins, ces derniers finirent par se détendre lorsque le militaire entama une comptine longtemps oubliée, tout en me berçant. Les paroles de cet air me surprirent au point que mes larmes cessèrent de couler. Comment pouvait-il aussi bien le connaître ! La seule personne me l'ayant chantée était maman, du temps où elle était encore en vie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de mon père, ou encore, avait-il fouillé dans un de mes vieux cahiers intimes._

_La voix de l'ancien élève de Berthold se brisait au fur et à mesure que la berceuse avançait. Elle finit par craquer et sonner complètement faux sur les derniers mots : dors, et oublie._

_Les larmes ruisselèrent sur son si beau visage, tordu par un rictus de tristesse. Des enfants, voilà ce que nous étions. De grands enfants qui finiraient par se forger une carapace au fil des années celle-ci les protègerait contre les drames qu'ils vivraient. Entre temps, nous ne pouvions qu'essayer de nous réconforter mutuellement, car c'est ensemble que nous vivons. La solitude n'apporte rien de bon dans ces moments, elle ne fait que nous éloigner davantage._

_Mais tout à coup, Roy amorça un mouvement d'éloignement. Même si ce n'était que pour trouver une meilleure position, je pris peur. Mon corps se mut instinctivement et se précipita sur lui. Ce geste, malheureusement, trop brusque, eut pour effet de le faire tomber à son tour dans la boue. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me laisse. Ressentir cet abandon une nouvelle fois, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. _

_Ce minuscule geste avait réveillé de peu plaisants souvenirs. Aussi, tremblais-je de tous mes membres. Mon désir de rester avec lui surpassait tout, il était hors de question que je me sépare du ténébreux. J'avais l'air d'une enfant apeurée par une ombre inconnue. L'ombre de la perte._

_Tandis que je me rongeais le sang, le futur alchimiste de flamme posait sur moi un regard calme et plein de compassion. Tout le contraire du mien, agrandi par la terreur. Mes pupilles étaient rétractées, quant à mes sourcils, profondément arqués vers le haut, ils créaient de grosses rides sur mon front._

_Roy se remit à genoux, puis, prit délicatement un de mes doigts, toujours collés à sa chemise, dans sa main chaude. Il le leva avec un toucher protecteur et fit de même avec les suivants. Ensuite, le jeune homme passa un de ses bras sous mes genoux l'autre se glissa dans mon dos. Le militaire me porta en me couvant d'un regard rassurant jusqu'à mon domicile, où malheureusement plus personne ne pourrait m'attendre._

_Personne. J'étais seule. Il venait de partir, et je n'avais rien pu lui dire. Encore. A ce moment précis, je mourus._

_Or, mon corps ne fut pas enterré à côté de celui de mon père défunt cette enveloppe charnelle n'avait pas atteint ses limites corporelles, et était donc condamnée à rester sur Terre jusqu'à usure. Je n'avais que seize ans après tout. Si jeune, et pourtant plus aucune vie ne résidait en moi. _

_Mes pieds bougeaient uniquement dans le but de subsister, quant à mes cordes vocales, elles ne poussaient plus que maints gémissements déchirants, agrémentant quelques fois des pleurs. Mes yeux caramel, dont la vue suffisait aux villageois pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, ne faisaient que refléter de vagues souvenirs qui me hanteraient à jamais. Ma vie n'était que ténèbres où avaient jadis brûlé les flammes de l'amour. Mais à force de consumer et de ne rien recevoir en retour, elles avaient ravagé mon cœur pour ne laisser que cendre et suie sur leur passage._

_Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, la combustion de l'étincelle ayant déserté mes yeux fut réactivée par un excellent comburant : le pouvoir de s'engager dans l'armée pour rejoindre son bien-aimé. Le combustible étant la volonté, maintenue à une température suffisamment élevée par sa grandeur, le triangle du feu était complet._

_Le feu. Oxydation d'un corps dégageant des flammes. Arme fatale contre les humains. Elément associé à l'enfer._

_J'y étais. J'y vivais depuis des mois._

_La poussière, la fumée, ne cessaient de répandre leur nuage infecte dans le ciel rougeoyant. Cela me rappelait à chaque seconde les actions se déroulant dans ce désert. Les meurtres, les exterminations. Je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre de vies ayant été prises en ces lieux arides. Chacune devait avoir une famille, des amis, un amant, des liens._

_Liens qui furent brutalement brisés par la stupidité des hommes. Un par un. _

_Jour après jour, des Ishbals quittaient leur vie, les personnes qu'ils aimaient, pour ne semer que tristesse et désespoir. Jour après jour, les victimes augmentaient et mes yeux changeaient. La lueur d'innocence qui y était autrefois présente, s'évaporait au rythme des explosions et des tirs._

_Je ne dormais presque plus. Les nuits passées sur ma couchette à ne cesser de me retourner, je ne les comptais plus. La peur de plonger dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars qui relataient les meurtres dont j'avais été l'auteure, me taraudait sans cesse. Mes yeux étaient de ce fait, soulignés des magnifiques ornements oculaires que sont les cernes._

_La nourriture devenait aussi rare que le sommeil, le moindre aliment avalé ressortant aussitôt sous une forme disgracieuse. Mon poids en avait pâti, tandis que ma peau pâlissait de plus en plus, souffrant de mes différentes carences alimentaires. Si bien que les personnes qui me côtoyaient auraient très bien pu me confondre avec un squelette._

_A force de subir constamment les mêmes atrocités, de les reproduire en ayant l'impression que jamais cela ne cesserait, les raisons de ma présence s'effacèrent. Je ne savais plus exactement où je me trouvais et la personne que j'étais. Cela pouvait ressembler à s'y méprendre à la sensation bienfaisante que m'apportaient les livres dans lesquels je me plongeais jadis. Ici, je subissais son contraire. Cet oubli était malfaisant. Il me rongeait de l'intérieur, comme la culpabilité. Un des seuls sentiments plus ou moins clairs dans mon esprit. La volonté de survie était également à l'honneur. Je ne pouvais me laisser mourir comme un pitoyable soldat pas assez vigilant sur le champ de bataille. Je serais juste un corps de plus, oublié au milieu de milliers d'autres, gisant pitoyablement dans le sable._

_Le bien, le mal, rien de tout cela n'existait ici. Ils avaient juste la valeur de mots, employés bêtement par les hommes dans le but de justifier leurs actes. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Nous tuions. Des vies étaient arrachées à leur corps pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Celles-ci quittaient Amestris, pour rejoindre un lieu connu d'elles seules. Aucun de nos agissements ne pouvait être jugé. _

_Car tout le monde fait pareil. _

_Tout le monde était dans le même pétrin, et réagissait de la même manière. Nous n'avions d'autre choix que de souffrir en permanence. L'ensemble des militaires présents étaient sur un pied d'égalité les différences avaient été mises de côté, la douleur nous reliant d'un filin invisible. Nous semblions nous soutenir mutuellement en nous jetant des regards désespérés, car au fond, nous étions tous pareils._

_L'ambiance macabre dans laquelle je vivais, attisait une folie que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée en moi : je ne cessais de m'agiter, bien que mes nuits soient peu remplies. Mes pensées ne possédaient même plus un minimum de cohérence. Il m'arrivait quelque fois de gratter le sol. Creuser un trou, comme si il me permettrait de m'échapper. Creuser, jusqu'à en avoir les doigts en sang, et les ongles à moitié décollés. Mais je continuais, fébrile et tremblante, d'échancrer cette excavation. _

_Elle s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Je me sentais heureuse lorsque je voyais mon œuvre se préciser au fil des jours. Elle allait se terminer, je progressais ! Je savais que grâce à cette cavité je pourrais m'enfuir. J'en étais certaine, bientôt, je quitterais ce monde et sa réalité déplorable. Cet univers de brute, ou seul le pouvoir prime._

_Le pouvoir. Oui, nous avions un magnifique pouvoir en tant que soldat, celui de décider de la vie où de la mort des Ishbals. Nous avions la puissance des faucheuses de Satan. _

_Je suis juchée sur un tas d'éboulis, ayant certainement autrefois eu la forme d'une charmante maison de style ancien. J'étais prête à tuer, à massacrer sans raison. La poussière volait au vent du désert. Mes yeux, qui fixaient le viseur du fusil que je tenais fermement coincé contre mon épaule, me piquaient. Des détonations ne cessaient de retentir l'odeur âcre du sang s'était déjà répandue dans l'air, dérangeant mes narines déjà pleines de fumée. C'est le matin, le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons brûlant à la surface de la terre aride sur laquelle, nous, soldats d'Amestris et habitants d'Ishbal, menions une guerre sans merci._

_Depuis combien de temps ?_

_Je ne saurais le dire, ayant renoncé à inscrire sur le sol rocailleux de ma tente les différents jours passants, sous la forme d'une simple barre verticale._

_Je ne savais même pas si je survivrais aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au soir, la terreur d'une mort proche ne me quitterait pas une seconde. Je le savais, chaque jour se déroulait de la même manière, mis à part la souffrance qui augmentait. Tant que je serais sur ce champ de bataille, ma vie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil. J'accordai une mince pensée à mon foyer, qui ne retrouverait peut-être jamais la chaleur de ma présence._

_Je soupirai. Mais à quoi est-ce que je songeais. Un rire sans joie me secoua quelques instants. Un rire ironique. Je n'avais plus de foyer, plus de famille, plus rien. Mis à part la stupide illusion d'un jour LE revoir. C'était la seule chose qui me permettait d'avancer, ce seul souhait irrationnel, qui ne se réaliserait jamais._

_Soudain, du feu jaillit un nuage noir s'éleva._

_Mon attention fut attirée par une cape blanche, salie par la poussière. Ce rectangle immaculé voletant au rythme irrégulier des déflagrations de l'explosion, contrastait avec les ténèbres régnant dans ces lieux. La personne portant ce voile, coloré le plus purement du monde, s'avança vers le lieu du massacre et observa les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqués. Un sombre panache de fumée s'élevait des décombres. Quelques morceaux de pierre retombaient encore sur le sol, en plusieurs ricochets._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je sentais la joie m'envahir, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis longtemps. Au fur et à mesure que les contours de la personne se précisaient, je détachai mes yeux du viseur de mon fusil._

_Bientôt, celui-ci, abandonné du support qu'étaient mes mains, s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit sonore. Mon corps se leva de lui-même pour aller à la rencontre de cet homme que j'avais si ardemment désiré revoir. Alors que je dévalais l'entassement d'argile, s'élevant de toute sa grandeur au milieu du champ de bataille ravagé, le militaire tourna ses yeux vers moi._

_Paralysée._

_Au milieu de ma précipitation, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucun de mes membres ne bougeaient. J'étais clouée sur place._

_La noirceur du regard me fixant m'horrifiait. Il ne reflétait plus rien. La lueur qui y résidait autrefois n'était plus. Le néant était maître de ce lieu, sensé contenir tous les états d'âme de son possesseur._

_Tu subissais les conséquences de tes actes, tout comme moi. Des faits avaient été engendrés par toi, leur retour était amorcé. C'est ce que les alchimistes appelaient l'échange équivalent. Personne n'y échappait, et tu le savais mieux que personne._

_Ton équipe finit par te rejoindre, et ce regard mort qui me hanterait désormais, s'éloigna avec eux. Les capes blanches voletaient toujours, même si le souffle de l'explosion était passé, celui résidant dans nos cœurs demeurerait à jamais._

_En rentrant au camp, une fois mon travail terminé, je pris une décision : j'allais prendre un maximum de ta souffrance sur mes frêles épaules. L'absorber comme une éponge, qui peut importe la quantité ne faiblira jamais. _

_J'allais tuer le plus possible d'Ishbal, dans le but de te soulager du fardeau que sont les meurtres. Faire en sorte que tu voies le moins possible les pupilles dilatées de la victime, que tu n'entendes plus ses supplications déchirantes ou ses râles, que tu ne ressentes plus l'effroi dont elle faisait preuve à son agonie._

_Je serais un roc, imperméable à toutes les émotions, car je ne voulais plus jamais croiser le regard mort appelant désespérément à l'aide, que tu m'avais adressé._

_J'allais me battre, non pas pour satisfaire les besoins d'un quelconque ordre, mais bien pour la personne la plus chère à mes yeux._

* * *

><p>Je sais que j'ai un peu modifié quelques passages du manga, mais c'est mieux comme ça, non ? Vous trouvez pas ? *se sent seule*<p>

Je ne vous interdis pas de laisser des coms, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! Ca me fera plus que plaisir, donc, n'hésitez pas ! A la prochaine, j'essaierai de poster le prochain au plus vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant tout, je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui me liront encore malgré ma longue absence. Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais cela fait tout pile 3 mois que je n'avais rien publié. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse sincèrement pour cet immense retard, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus. Mais il faut comprendre que tout mon mois de janvier avait été accaparé par mon examen de piano. N'ayant pu jouer durant tout le mois de décembre, j'ai dû mettre le paquet. Et tous les devoirs venant s'ajouter à cela... Je vous laisse imaginer le mélange !

De plus, ce chapitre a été une véritable torture à écrire, je ne plaisante pas. Il faut d'abord savoir qu'avant de taper à l'ordinateur, j'écris sur papier un brouillon. Celui-ci faisait 22 pages, pour ce chapitre, je n'en ai utilisées que 7. Donc, le reste couvrira tout au plus un ou deux chapitres. Le scénario de ce brouillon a été horrible à décrire, franchement, j'en ai vraiment bavé, la preuve, cette étape dans mon écriture m'a pris un mois !

Et après, il a fallu que je tape tout à l'ordi, j'avais 2700 mots, ils sont devenus 4800... Comptez une heure de travail pour définitivement peaufiner 100 à 200 mots, et vosu aurez le temps que j'ai mis pour ces 2700 mots, sans compter le brouillon.

Ca a l'air d'excuses minables, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est vrai. J'aurais aussi préféré que ça aille plus vite. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lus les 2 premiers chapitres corrigés, je leur explique vite que cette fic a complètement été remaniée, ce n'est plus du tout un two-shoot, je pense plutôt qu'elle comptera environ 15 chapitres ( pour ne pas dire plus ).

* * *

><p><span>La bataille ( partie 1 )<span>

_Me battre, voilà l'action que j'allais encore effectuer : ôter la vie, telle une diablesse. L'arme qui me servirait à remplir cet objectif, seul intermédiaire entre mon corps et ceux des ennemis, seul objet existant dans le monde de la guerre, gisait à mes pieds, prête à l'emploi. Le bâtiment sur lequel elle était juchée, ruisselait du sable porté par le vent froid du désert. Des déchirures sauvages, rappelant les cicatrices des combats, le raturaient, sans parler des effondrements massifs qu'il avait maintes fois subis. Leur cause était simple. Il s'agissait bien sûr des explosions enflammées produites par une certaine paire de gants blancs la veille. La plupart des dégâts matériels leur était d'ailleurs dus._

_L'éclat noisette de mes yeux songeurs, se détourna bientôt de cette vision apocalyptique, pour préférer l'immense plaine qui s'étendait devant moi. Silencieuse et sereine, elle donnait l'impression d'ignorer tout des atrocités qui se perpétuaient sans interruption. Les preuves tangibles ne manquaient pourtant pas ! D'immenses poutres brisées se dressaient au milieu de rocs, imprégnées d'une volonté farouche de survie, comme n'importe qui en ces lieux. De nombreux débris jonchaient les alentours de trois bâtiments, ayant constitué une des plus grandes bases de la résistance ishbalienne._

_Cela faisait deux jours que nous la combattions farouchement, avec pour seule pause, la nuit. Bien que la lune éclaire une partie du paysage nocturne, elle n'était pas suffisante pour assurer la précision des tirs. Mes coéquipiers et moi nous relayions donc pour procéder à différents tours de garde. L'ennemi pouvait nous attaquer à tout moment une seule seconde d'hésitation, une seule erreur, pouvait être fatale. Il fallait toujours garder cela à l'esprit, sinon, nous serions facilement éliminés. La chance nous avait déjà bien souri jusqu'ici : nous n'avions aucune perte à déplorer, bien que notre nombre soit largement inférieur à celui des Ishbals._

_Je leur jetai un bref coup d'œil, pour m'assurer qu'ils ne tenteraient rien pour l'instant. Néanmoins, mon regard reporta rapidement son attention sur les bandes bleues, qui enveloppaient dans leurs teintes funèbres, le calme des lieux. Cette nuit, les points lumineux habituellement fixés à la voûte céleste, n'avaient pas affiché leur présence. L'ambiance assez funeste du désert ne s'en était qu'accentuée. Heureusement, quelques légers tons orangés commençaient à se mêler à leur contraire. Dès qu'un seul rayon de l'astre divin percerait, la bataille reprendrait. Entretemps, je ne pouvais que regarder le paysage maintenant si familier qui m'entourait._

_Le dernier '' monument '' auquel nous aurions à faire pour ce combat décisif, était immense. Les traces indélébiles des assauts que nous lui avions déjà portés, semblaient se pavaner. Ses grandes fenêtres rectangulaires, éraflées à tout point de vue, le parsemaient. Aux minces parcelles de vue qu'elles nous montraient, l'embout caractéristique des fusils pointaient, prouvant qu'eux non plus, ne relâchaient pas leur vigilance._

_Le moins que je pouvais affirmer, était que nos ennemis paraissaient sacrément coriaces. Le haut commandement avait eu raison d'avoir agi en fonction du proverbe bien connu : aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il avait déjà dépêché plusieurs équipes, qui, l'une après l'autre, avaient échoué face à ce siège, et étaient accessoirement mortes. Hors de lui, il avait alors décidé d'envoyer l'une des plus puissantes équipes, regroupant les meilleurs talents et à laquelle j'avais été affectée, pour ma plus grande surprise. Ce groupe de seulement sept personnes, était célèbre pour l'alchimiste d'état à sa tête. Ce n'était autre que la Flame Team, avec pour commandant, Roy Mustang. Sa rare efficacité et sa rapidité sans pareille, avaient bien vite fait sa renommée. Les Ishbals tremblaient à l'entente de ce nom, se rapprochant le plus souvent des mots '' tueurs inhumains ''. Même les soldats de notre propre camp nous craignaient, et avaient tendance à nous tenir à l'écart. Or, cette fois-ci, les adversaires que nous affrontions semblaient déterminés à résister._

_L'équipe avait eu énormément de difficultés à percer, n'était-ce qu'une brèche, dans la défense infaillible de leur forteresse. Une fois cela fait, au prix de nombreuses heures de sueur et de peur, prendre l'avantage fut un objectif plus accessible._

_Vers la fin du premier jour, le premier bâtiment avait été réduit en miette, au sens propre du terme, grâce au pouvoir de Roy. Les Ishbals qui avaient eu le bon sens de fuir, s'étaient réfugié dans le second bâtiment, qui tomba à son tour le deuxième jour. Quant au troisième, nous semblions avoir pris une bonne avance. Malheureusement, bien que le fait d'avoir une seule cible facilitait grandement nos actions, il ne fallait pas oublier notre état de fatigue avancé. Toute notre énergie avait été constamment drainée et sollicitée. Je pouvais à peine garder les yeux ouverts, tandis que rester concentrée et regarder la situation d'un œil neutre, étaient de véritables défis._

_Bien que mon esprit ait tenté des centaines de fois de se résigner au cours de cette guerre, il m'était impossible, à présent, de ne pas me révolter contre tout. Le cercle vicieux dans lequel j'étais emprisonnée était impossible à briser ce qui me rendait d'autant plus irritable. Toute cette rage et cette impuissance contenue, qui avaient suivi de près mon stade de déprime, devenaient de plus en plus impossibles à contrôler._

_Depuis le début de cette bataille, je m'étais efforcée de garder mon calme, de ne pas jeter mon arme, et m'enfuir loin de ce bagne. Tout ça à cause de ma raison : je n'avais nulle part ou aller. Si je me révoltais, je devais soit fuir dans le désert pour finir assoiffée, soit me laisser tuer par mes supérieurs. Ce qui se résumait en fait en une seule option : mourir. Complètement coincée devant ce choix sans solution, la seule chose que je pouvais faire, était me soucier de moi. La guerre ne permettait pas d'aider les autres, comme je le pensais au départ._

_Notre survie était la seule chose qui comptait._

_J'aurais pourtant tellement souhaité épauler Roy, chose que je ne pourrais malheureusement jamais me permettre. Je me l'étais déjà répétée des centaines de fois, une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait être fatale Puablo me l'avait prouvé. Cet amestrien à la peau tannée, n'avait été qu'autrefois le huitième membre de la Flame Team..._

_C'était d'ailleurs au moment même de sa mort, que l'évidence s'était imposée à moi : si je voulais survivre, la première chose à laquelle je devais faire attention était moi-même. J'étais également obligée de recouvrir mon âme d'une carapace faite de haine et de colère. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu. Je n'étais pas à proprement parler devenue inhumaine - il y avait toujours cette once insupportable de pitié dans mon regard, dès que j'appuyais sur la détente pour la première fois lors des batailles - mais je devais être, avec mes coéquipiers, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus._

_Dire que depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je m'étais toujours jurée de ne jamais faire souffrir autrui en leur enlevant leurs proches, ne connaissant trop bien que cette douleur. A présent, à quel point avais-je brisé cette promesse ?_

_Fuyarde, je clos violemment mes paupières. Néanmoins, elles se soulevèrent bien vite, les images tournoyant dans mon esprit, me dégoûtant. Mes pupilles se tournèrent presque instinctivement vers la personne qui avait toujours constitué mon repère. Cachée à la vue des hommes aux yeux rouges, par un des enchevêtrements de débris jonchant les alentours des bâtiments, son regard ébène effrayé, mais déterminé, scrutait les parois nous séparant des Ishbals. A côté de lui, se trouvait un garçon au nez proéminent, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Quiconque l'aurait vu, se serait demandé si les hautes sphères de l'armée n'étaient pas devenues complètement folles. Pourquoi, lors des guerres, était-ce toujours les enfants qui souffraient le plus ? J'en avais tant de fois vu appeler désespérément leurs parents, dont les corps gisaient sans vie un peu plus loin. Pourquoi les forts avaient-ils besoin de profiter des faibles pour accomplir les tâches ingrates ?_

_Plus je le regardais, moins je comprenais._

_Auparavant, ce grand gaillard aux cheveux effilés n'était autre qu'un pauvre garçon jouant les caïds à l'école militaire. Il avait fait partie de la catégorie des gens trop idiots pour s'en rendre compte, son tempérament bien trempé n'arrangeant en rien les choses._

_Comme tout petit merdeux qui se respectait, il s'était fait un devoir, dès son entrée à l'académie, d'ennuyer les autres. Pas une seule fois, je ne l'avais vu délaisser son air altier et supérieur, même devant les cris enragés du directeur ne sachant plus quoi faire de lui._

_Combien avait-il changé à présent ! La guerre l'avait fait murir, beaucoup trop durement, et beaucoup trop vite. Son habituelle nonchalance, qui s'exprimait autrefois par sa silhouette décontractée, s'était transformée en un sérieux rivalisant avec celui des adultes les plus consciencieux. Son intelligence n'avait pas subitement augmenté, mais il savait prendre ses responsabilités quand il le fallait. D'un point de vue pédagogique, cette évolution ne pouvait être que bénéfique, mais lorsque l'on connaissait la manière dont il y était arrivé ! Tout cela à cause d'un talent bien trop astreignant pour une personne comme lui…_

_Le manifestement matériel de ce don, se trouvait suspendu contre le dos de David, crispé par le stress. Sa poignée était compressée par des doigts agiles, tandis que sa fine lame éraillée reposait dans un fourreau aussi ocre que le sable. Grâce à la vue bleue que le jeune homme possédait, le maniement de cette épée n'en était que plus facile. Ses mains vigoureuses pouvaient, de quelques mouvements fluides, stopper une vingtaine de balles en un temps record. Bien qu'à l'école, son art semblait déjà inégalable, l'expérience des batailles lui avait encore permis de s'améliorer : avant, il voyait maintenant, il sentait. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres solutions plausibles, sa tête aux formes carrées ne possédait tout de même pas une autre paire d'yeux cachée derrière sa longue chevelure tressée !_

_Soudain, le visage osseux du militaire se creusa encore plus. Il devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues, probablement sous l'effet de la peur. A ce moment, je pris vraiment pitié de lui. Toute la Flame Team ressentait d'ailleurs en permanence cette compassion, de même qu'un attachement indescriptible envers lui, malgré ses violentes rebuffades lorsque nous tentions de nous occuper de son corps, et de son esprit meurtri. Il lui avait toujours été insupportable de susciter de l'inquiète chez les autres, même auparavant. Et étant donné qu'il n'était pas très doué pour faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, n'ayant toujours extériorisé qu'une colère sourde, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de nous rejeter ou de nous hurler dessus. Evidemment, nous avions tous compris que sous ses airs de gros dur, David était bien plus fragile que ce qu'il ne lassait entendre…_

_Dégoûtée par l'injustice dont il était victime, je détournai les yeux, ceux-ci préférant observer la seconde femme de la Team. Le bâtiment sur lequel j'étais positionnée étant assez large, cette dernière avait été placée à l'autre bout du morceau de l'ancien siège ishbalien. Notre champ d'action en était ainsi devenu plus vaste. Son petit corps aurait pu être très utile pour les missions d'infiltration, or, son talent de snipeuse était bien trop sollicité sur le terrain._

_Elle était une adversaire redoutable, tuant sans distinction tout ce qui se présentait à elle, n'exprimant rien, même lorsque le sang de ses victimes venait se loger sur ses si beaux cheveux auburn. C'était la soldate parfaite !_

_Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée à l'académie militaire, jamais, même dans mes hypothèses les plus saugrenues, je n'aurais pu imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard. Tout comme je n'avais pu m'imaginer lui adresser la parole. A cette époque, j'étais encore assez sombre et renfermée sur moi-même, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à faire le deuil de mon père. La seule personne à qui j'acceptais de parler était Roy. Malheureusement, il était en troisième et moi, en première. Ce qui faisait que je n'en avais pas souvent l'occasion. Lorsque je le croisais dans les couloirs, il était souvent en compagnie de ses amis. Il était bien sûr hors de question que j'aille vers lui. L'envie d'essayer de m'intégrer à son groupe ne m'avait même pas effleurée._

_Après le décès de mon géniteur, le ténébreux m'avait abandonnée. Je lui en tenais un peu rancune certes, mais moins qu'aux villageois. Eux, ils avaient vécu à côté de moi, et n'avaient même pas semblé se soucier du mal être que j'avais manifesté. Peut-être ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendus compte, tout simplement. Après tout, perdre son unique famille n'est pas une épreuve si difficile ! Ils avaient bien oublié la mort de Berthold après quelques semaines seulement pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu en faire de même ? Je n'étais jamais que sa fille ! Peu à peu, j'avais développé une sorte '' d'allergie '' aux gens heureux. Pour tout dire, je les haïssais. Comment pouvaient-ils sourire alors que je ne cessais de pleurer ? J'avais eu l'horrible impression d'être la seule personne qui souffrait. C'est pour cela que dès que je L'ai vue je l'ai détestée. Son sourire omniprésent, toujours collé à son visage d'ange, me donnait des envies de bagarre. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas supporter tout ce bonheur qui suintait de son corps et de ses grands yeux verts. De plus, son incroyable détermination, néanmoins toujours teintée de joie, m'agaçait. On ne devenait pas persévérant pour son plaisir, mais parce qu'on le devait. Cela avait toujours été une de mes plus grandes convictions mais apparemment, pas pour elle, vu que la jeune ingénue d'alors n'avait cessé de répéter : '' Vous verrez tous ! Un jour, je surpasserai grand-père j'en suis sûre ! ''_

_En réalité, Yume n'était autre que la petite-fille du grand Haze, brillant soldat ayant rempli des missions horriblement dangereuses et compliquées, tout en aidant chaque citoyen. Bien que décédé, son nom était encore très connu. Aujourd'hui encore, il était considéré comme un véritable héros ! Sa descendante n'avait d'autre rêve que de suivre ses si glorieux pas, devenir à son tour un modèle pour la société, être digne de son grand-père. Son efficacité dans le maniement des armes était redoutable, elle était la meilleure parmi les meilleurs. Même moi, qui était qualifiée par les professeurs de '' très douée '', n'arrivait pas à la surpasser. J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, elle obtenait toujours les meilleures notes au cours de tir. Une certaine rivalité avait commencé à s'installer entre nous. Bien que je me sois refusée à l'avouer, cela m'avait plu. En revanche, le fait qu'elle soit placée dans ma chambre, alors qu'elle était née une année après moi, m'avait fortement agacée. Les femmes étant très rares dans l'école, il était normal de caser les seules ensemble mais pourquoi était-ce tombé sur moi ?_

_J'avais d'ailleurs bien manifesté mon mécontentement devant l'intruse, dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de ma chambre. Je lui avais immédiatement intimée de se tenir à l'écart de mon lit. Malgré mon regard qui en aurait pétrifié plus d'un sur place, Yume ne s'était pas dépâtie de son grand sourire, et avait juste répondu par un '' Comme tu veux. ''. La chose qui m'avait le plus énervée chez elle, hormis son sourire, étaient ses yeux : ils ne cessaient jamais de briller d'une joie de vivre, beaucoup trop grande à mon goût._

_Quiconque ne la connaissant pas, l'aurait prise pour quelqu'un de très benêt. Mais sous ses airs niais, se cachait en réalité une profonde compréhension de l'être humain. Cette fille qui ne maquillait jamais son visage, trouvant cela trop peu naturel, avait su lire en moi dès le premier regard. Elle appréhendait ce qui nous entourait d'une manière si peu commune, que c'en aurait effrayé plus d'un. De plus, elle était dotée d'une rare volonté, dont j'avais eu le loisir d'étudier toute l'étendue, car la future militaire s'était mise en tête d'essayer de me '' sociabiliser ''. Malgré ses nombreux échecs, elle n'avait jamais abandonné, faisant tout son possible pour que j'adresse aux autres, autre chose que des piques, voir, à me faire rire._

_Croyant à l'époque qu'elle ne faisait que se moquer de moi, j'étais devenue très hermétique à ses propositions et à ses actes. Or, un jour, ma carapace se brisa…_

_Nous étions au beau milieu d'un cours de stratégie. Le professeur nous enseignant cette matière était assez timide certaines personnes disaient même qu'il avait peur de ses propres élèves. Ce jour-là, il avait demandé à Yume de venir au tableau. Mais alors qu'elle s'y était dirigée, la jeune fille avait trébuché sur un cartable et s'était étalée de tout son long sur un banc, faisant s'envoler toutes les feuilles et les fournitures qui y étaient présentes. Le visage du prof avait alors exprimé une énorme gène, mais également de la colère : ses rares cheveux s'étaient dressés sur son crâne de mécontentement, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie de par sa fureur. Mais le plus drôle, fut son discours absolument discontinu et dépourvu de sens : '' Mais vous allez me finir flou ! '' avait-il hurlé en bougeant les bras de façon très ridicule. '' Vous allez tous voir que dans les bornes que je fais finir par mettre devant vos têtes de limites un grand irresponsable ! Il va y en avoir, je dis ! Jugez-moi de par le parlement des indisciplinés ! Et je vais de cette personne trouver un pas d'incompétence dans mon bureau ! ''_

_Toute la classe était morte de rire. Alors qu'au début, j'avais tout fait pour rester sérieuse, l'ambiance communicative avait fini par m'emporter dans son flux. Ca avait été si bon ! Durant ce fou-rire, qui avait duré pas moins d'une dizaine de minutes, j'avais eu l'impression que tous ceux que j'avais perdus, tenaient à s'exprimer, que je tentais de rattraper toutes ses années de tristesse continue. Durant ce cours, je m'étais inévitablement ouverte à Yume. Cette dernière savait parfaitement qu'elle avait remporté une bataille, mais la guerre restait à gagner. Néanmoins, à force de volonté et de pression, elle avait fini par briser petit à petit la carapace qui m'entourait telle une armure. Cela m'avait paru incroyable qu'une autre personne que Roy en soit capable. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas, Yume avait bel et bien réussi à toucher mon âme, pourtant si bien protégée. Mon cœur avait enfin réussi à dégager une place, qui lui serait uniquement réservée. Le ténébreux n'en serait désormais plus le seul possesseur. Bien qu'il ne soit pas infaillible, le remède à ma tristesse avait enfin été trouvé._

_Plus le temps avançait, plus je devenais sociable. Cela ne paraîtrait peut-être pas vraiment extraordinaire, mais j'étais arrivée à échanger quelques phrases amicales avec mes camarades de classe, ainsi qu'à me laisser traîner dans tous les centres commerciaux de la ville, par une certaine fille aux cheveux auburn, pour en ressortir avec des milliers de sacs ! Car oui, Yume aimait le shopping, contrairement à moi. Personnellement, mon apparence, du moment qu'elle était potable, ne m'importait pas énormément - c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je porte les cheveux courts. Or, pour elle, j'avais fait quelques efforts, me maquillant aux occasions, portant de jolis habits en dehors des cours,… Néanmoins, il était hors de question que je laisse pousser ma chevelure ! Non seulement, je pourrais moins bien viser avec mes armes, mais en plus, je devrais passer deux heures dans une salle de bain à les laver et à les sécher ! C'aurait été plus que je ne pouvais supporter._

_Plus le temps passait, moins je voyais Roy. Je pensais encore quelques fois à lui, mais sans plus. Il m'avait déjà assez fait souffrir, et puis, je commençais à parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour moi, sinon, une grande complicité effacée avec le temps. Je devais l'oublier, il avait été mon premier amour, mon premier échec…_

_Je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aborder ce sujet avec Yume. Pas que je ne possède pas l'envie, mais je ne **pouvais** pas. Dès que je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer, ne serait-ce que son nom, ma gorge se nouait. On aurait dit que mon sub-conscient me protégeait de l'ouverture d'anciennes blessures, pas encore cicatrisées. Cela m'aurait fait trop de mal d'en parler, de plus, je n'avais pas le droit d'embêter la jeune fille avec ces bêtises alors qu'elle avait déjà tant fait pour moi. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, ce fut peut-être à cause de ce refus sentimental que cela se produisit…_

_Car un jour, tout mon joli petit monde s'était écroulé : Yume était sortie avec Roy. Le mois où j'eus appris cette nouvelle, fut un des plus mauvais de toute ma vie. En outre, la façon dont j'avais découvert la chose n'était pas des plus douces : alors que je sortais toute joyeuse de l'école, me réjouissant de ma virée en ville avec Yume, je l'avais surprise en plein acte de tendresse avec l'homme qui avait toujours possédé mon cœur. Ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de partager un baiser langoureux dans un coin sombre de la cour. Tous les cahiers que je portais s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol, tandis qu'un de mes seuls sourires s'éteignait progressivement. La douleur ressentie m'avait semblée étouffée, pour une raison inconnue. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça, mais ce fut plus un choc qu'autre chose. Mes genoux furent d'ailleurs ébranlés par celui-ci. Sachant parfaitement que j'allais m'effondrer si je ne faisais rien, je courus loin, loin, le plus loin possible de ces deux amoureux, des deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Pourquoi désirions-nous toujours la chose qui nous était la plus inaccessible ? Pour nous frustrer ? Si c'était le cas, mon état était des plus concluants._

_Sans penser une seule seconde à ramasser mes livres éparpillés sur le sol terreux, j'ai fui jusqu'au stand de tir. Là, essoufflée, j'ai empoigné rageusement une carabine, et ai tiré, appuyant sans relâche sur la gâchette. Mes gestes étaient animés par une telle rage… si jamais quelqu'un s'était pointé à ce moment, il aurait très bien pu être confondu avec une des cibles en cartons à silhouette humaine ornant les murs._

_Quand j'eus usé toutes les munitions, un autre fusil prit la place du précédant. Je martelais de coups de balles le morceau de carton qui me faisait face. Beaucoup l'avaient déjà transpercé et s'étaient plantées dans le mur. Si jamais cette personne avait été un être humain, même la douleur qu'il aurait ressentie n'aurait pu être comparable à la mienne. Mon cœur était bien plus déchiré que cette figurine. Et cette dernière allait payer pour ne pas me comprendre, elle allait souffrir comme moi, vu que personne n'était capable de concevoir ce que je ressentais sans que je leur expose explicitement._

_Quand j'eus évacué toute ma haine et toutes les amorces présentes dans la salle, mon corps s'était écroulé. Mon dos tremblotant avait reflété quelques rayons de lune, filtrés par une fenêtre, alors que les larmes avaient ruisselés. Je n'avais rien pu contrôler, mes sentiments disloqués avaient pris les commandes…_

_Soudain, j'eus hurlé ! Ce n'avait pas été une phrase, mais juste un mot, juste une question. Celle que tout le monde se pose au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais dont l'exacte réponse n'existe pas : '' Pourquoi ? ''_

_Mon incompréhension était totale quel était le but de toute cette souffrance ? J'avais à peine eu le temps de vivre heureuse que les ténèbres me rappelaient déjà à elles…_

_Pourquoi ? J'avais passé le reste de la nuit, adossée à un mur, à essayer de trouver une quelconque solution à ce problème. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas, j'étais condamnée à souffrir jusqu'à ce que la vie se fasse plus clémente._

_Le lendemain, j'avais refusé de parler à qui que ce soit, niant toute implication dans l'incident inexpliqué du stand de tir. Et bien que Yume ait parfaitement compris que j'en étais à l'origine, elle ne me dit rien, sentant probablement mon envie de solitude. C'était stupide de la tenir à distance ainsi ce n'était pas sa faute si tout cela avait tourné ainsi, mais je devais barricader mon âme comme autrefois, pour que plus rien ne puisse me toucher._

_Bientôt, les vacances arrivèrent, me laissant dans ma solitude. J'en avais profité pour faire le point, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Si tout cela continuait, j'allais causer un bien plus grand scandale que l'usage de multiples munitions. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Cacher mes émotions, les reclure au plus profond de mon âme, pour qu'elles explosent la nuit en cauchemar, où qu'elles m'imprègnent d'un indicible sentiment de malaise, me rendait malade._

_J'aurais tant voulu retourner dans le passé, du temps où Roy ne sortait pas encore avec Yume, pour y rester toute ma vie. J'en avais besoin le bonheur m'avait trop manquée. Les restes de ce dernier étaient peu à peu remplacés par la folie, qui, si je poursuivais sur cette voie, aurait bientôt raison de moi. Il fallait que mes yeux retrouvent la mince lumière qui m'avait autrefois guidée. Celle qui avait fini par s'éloigner de moi mon corps n'ayant plus eu la force de la suivre._

_Et pour cela, je devais définitivement l'oublier. Faire une croix sur le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé. Mon cœur ne pourrait sans doute jamais appartenir à un autre, mais tant pis. Mieux valait cela que la souffrance éternelle. Cette fois-ci était définitivement la bonne toutes ces années d'amour à sens unique m'avaient épuisée. C'était ça, j'étais fatiguée. Fatiguée de ce fiasco qui ne m'apportait rien, sinon, la douleur._

_Convaincue par ce choix qui me semblait des plus judicieux, j'avais tenté de l'appliquer dès la rentrée. Avec des hauts et des bas, j'avais finalement réussi à faire la part des choses. Malheureusement, mon amour pour Roy n'était pas encore totalement effacé - comment avais-je pu penser que me séparer de lui serait si simple ? - Néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus interférer dans ma vie comme auparavant. Celle-ci n'était plus sous son influence : je faisais les choix qui me plaisaient._

_Et juste quand j'entrevoyais cette lueur qui m'avait tant manquée, juste au moment où elle allait enfin regagner mes yeux, la guerre contre Ishbal fut engagée. J'avais alors eu l'impression que chaque évènement se produisant dans ma vie, était là pour m'en faire chier un maximum. Ce devait être l'esprit de l'univers je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder ce que subissaient nos ennemis, et ce que les étudiants de cette académie étaient devenus …_

_'' Yume ''_

_Peu importait l'endroit où l'on posait son regard, les affres de la guerre la composant sautaient aux yeux. Ses longs cheveux autrefois si bien coiffés, étaient suspendus au-dessus de sa nuque en une queue de cheval grossière son front était couvert de rides plus hideuses les unes que les autres. Quant à ses mains, endurcies au contact permanent des armes, elles semblaient avoir travaillé laborieusement à des tâches ingrates durant des siècles. Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour décrire la vieillesse que dégageaient ces morceaux de chairs abîmés même ses yeux verts, jadis si pétillants, avaient perdu la chaleur qui les animaient. Le souffle des explosions de la guerre avait chassé le sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait toujours entourée, pour ne laisser qu'une terre aride derrière lui. Ses batailles ne détruisaient pas uniquement le corps, mais aussi l'esprit, les défigurant à vie._

_La seule chose qui restait inchangée en elle, était l'immense épi qu'elle arborait au sommet de son crâne. Contrairement à énormément de gens, la snipeuse n'avait jamais cherché à masquer ses faiblesses ou ses défauts, préférant plutôt les exposer au grand jour. Quoiqu'elle eût fait, ce pic de cheveux lui avait sans cesse résisté : même apposer une bande d'adhésif sur celui-ci n'était pas suffisant ! Il était toujours arrivé à se relever fièrement. Au lieu de le couper à ras, voir, l'arracher, elle avait préféré le laisser pousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se '' casse '' une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus de son front pour le lui barrer joliment. Certaines personnes s'en étaient moquées, malgré cela, elle avait fait face et avancé. L'opinion néfaste des autres ne lui était pas nécessaire, le sien passait avant tout, car c'était sa vie, pas la leur. Mais qu'en était-il à présent ? N'était-ce pas les hauts gradés qui tenaient entre leurs fourbes mains le futur de tous ces soldats, devenus marionnettes ?_

_Soudain, un mince rayon de soleil perça la surface d'une dune de sable, projetant vivement son ombre sur une grande distance. Elle eut à peine le temps de me traverser qu'une colossale explosion ébranla le silence du désert. La bataille allait commencer._

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré l'attente. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour m'insulter à cause de mon immense retard, pour lequel je m'excuse une fois de plus ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Et me revoilà après encore trois mois d'attente... Je me sens presque gênée de poster ce chapitre seulement maintenant, et ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire aux lecteurs qui continuent de me suivre, à part que je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard.

J'aimerais vraiment que cela ne se reproduise plus, mais je ne peux pas écrire la nuit tout de même. Si je n'avais pas eu mes examens de fin d'année, et autre petits problèmes personnels, m'ayant empêché d'écrire durant un mois et demi, j'aurais pu le poster plus tôt.

Enfin, vous pouviez tout de même constater que je n'étais pas morte grâce à mes updates de la description de l'histoire. Vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, mais l'arrivée de ce chapitre 4 apporte avec lui quelques changements. Tout d'abord, le résumé de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Ca m'a pris une demi-heure chrono pour en faire quelque chose qui me satisfait. Ensuite, mes chapitres ont enfin un titre ! Mais comme je ne suis pas hyper douée dans ce domaine ( on n'a qu'à regarder le titre de l'histoire -' ), je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'ai également mis ) jour le commantaire de l'auteur en début du chapitre 1, ou j'explique un peu plus concrêtement les bases de mon histoire.

Voici donc le chapitre 4, de 4244 mots. Initialement, il en comptait bien plus. J'étais arrivée à un beau petit total de 6800 mots, mais ayant peur de lasser mes lecteurs, j'ai préféré le couper un peu plus tôt. De ce fait, l'écriture de mon chapitre 5 est déjà très bien avancée ! Comme vous l'aurez sûrement constaté en lisant l'avancement de la fic.

Je devrais normalement pouvoir sortir ce chapitre dans un mois, au plus tard ! A moins qu'il n'y ait quelques complications. En ce moment, c'est un peu le bordel chez moi, car mon demi-frère va peut-être venir y habiter pour un an, voire plus. Malheureusement, sa mère complique tout ! Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à exposer mes problèmes familiaux, mais sachez que pour l'instant, c'est pas très glorieux...

Bref, je vous laisse enfin lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et encore désolée pour le retard.

* * *

><p><span>La bataille ( partie 2 )<span>

_Comme une automate, j'épaulai rapidement mon fusil, entaillé de tout côté. Au travers du viseur, mes yeux tentaient de distinguer les fenêtres auprès desquelles les ishbals tiraient. Malheureusement un rideau de suie acariâtre me les cachait. Impossible de tuer dans ces conditions, il fallait attendre que le vent salvateur disperse cette épaisseur noirâtre. Dès qu'elle disparaîtrait, la gâchette serait pressée. Les ennemis devaient tous mourir ils allaient tous mourir, jusqu'au dernier. C'était mon devoir, ma protection mutuelle envers le groupe. Je n'avais droit à aucune hésitation. C'était eux, ou moi. Un principe simple à comprendre : si je ne me battais pas, c'en était fini de ma vie._

_Mon nez se pinça sous l'odeur pourtant devenue habituelle de la substance se répandant lentement dans l'air. Cela parcourut malgré moi mon corps d'effroi. Chaque combat à mort commençait de cette façon, j'avais donc appris à appréhender les signes annonciateurs. Mon ouïe, affinée par le temps, capta l'infime sifflement ayant suivit la grande détonation, je pliai rapidement mes jambes pour éviter quelques balles, perdues à présent._

_Nos ennemis avaient décidé de tirer dans le tas, stratégie rarement utilisée, et signifiant qu'ils devaient posséder un stock de munitions assez important, certainement fournies par Aruego. Par peur que mes oreilles finissent par me trahir, je préférai m'abriter vers le petit rempart qu'offrait le reste d'une façade fissurée. L'attaque générée par Roy avait été bien plus puissante qu'à l'accoutumée, voulait-il rapidement en finir ? Impossible, nous avions préparé un plan, détruire le bâtiment le mettrait grandement en péril._

_Je ne préférais même pas imaginer la quantité d'énergie qu'avait dû fournir le militaire pour générer une telle puissance. L'alchimie qu'il pratiquait dissimulait en vérité un terrible secret. Bien qu'il s'agisse de simples lois physiques, modifier le taux d'hydrogène et d'oxygène présent dans l'air arrachait l'énergie vitale du cœur de l'utilisateur. A trop utiliser ce pouvoir en négligeant sa santé, la mort pouvait nous rattraper. Mon père en avait été un exemple flagrant : il s'était tellement accroché à ses recherches, avait tellement utilisé son alchimie, qu'il avait fini par s'autodétruire. Même en apercevant les signes précurseurs de sa fin, il n'avait travaillé que plus dur. Son caractère en avait toujours été ainsi. S'il était blessé ou mal en point, il ne s'en surmenait que davantage, comme si la douleur le stimulait. Néanmoins, à quoi bon risquer sa vie pour de simples connaissances matérielles ? Je n'avais jamais pu comprendre le raisonnement du maître de Roy, jamais, alors qu'il était mon propre père…_

_Le sifflement, bien trop proche, du métal perçant l'air me ramena vivement à la réalité. Réagissant comme s'il avait subi l'effet d'un électrochoc, mon corps encore glacé se dissimula entièrement derrière le recoin d'argile discontinu, subsistant au bord du toit. De ce fait, les balles meurtrières se perdirent dans l'horizon au lieu de ma chair. Mes yeux se risquèrent à observer l'extérieur de ma cachette. La lourde pellicule de fumée qui stagnait se faisait de plus en plus fine. Je pourrais bientôt passer à l'action. La tuerie m'attendait, comme chaque matin. Sa violence m'enveloppait déjà, alors que la bataille n'avait débuté qu'il y a quelques secondes. Temps qui aurait pu suffire à m'ôter la vie. Temps qui avait suffi à ôter la vie d'une dizaine d'Ishbals._

_Bien que l'attaque de Roy ait sérieusement endommagé un cinquième du bâtiment, nous n'en étions pas plus avantagés. Leur nombre était bien trop important. Des centaines, voire un millier d'ennemis se tenaient entre ces immenses murs. Les survivants des précédentes attaques ne s'étaient pas laissés mourir en perdants sur des gravats arides leur haine les avait poussé à ne combattre que plus encore, et à se replier pour mieux riposter. Ce qui ne les détruisait pas ne les rendait que plus forts et plus résistants. Chaque nouvelle salve d'attaque nous affaiblissait et diminuait nos chances de victoire. Si celle-ci n'était pas la dernière, nous y passerions tous._

_La tension qui planait, telle la fumée, pouvait se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. La rage, mais aussi la peur, de deux camps adverses, qui combattraient jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, se tâtaient, s'évaluaient mutuellement. Les premières attaques avaient toujours pour but de tester les défenses ennemies les cartes maîtresses devaient rester dans les mains des joueurs le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, les coups forts n'étaient dévoilés qu'en situation d'extrême urgence. Mais alors, pourquoi Roy avait-il si imprudemment brûlé la résistance ? Le jeune militaire avait beau être impulsif, jamais il n'agirait de la sorte sans avoir réfléchi au préalable. Son expérience sur le terrain n'était pas à refaire à ce point ! Certes il pouvait être considéré comme un débutant dans cette matière, mais cela faisait tout de même plusieurs mois que le Flame alchemist menait ce genre de batailles…_

_Non ! Nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvés dans une telle situation : à sept contre des centaines. Notre endurance n'était plus à prouver – la Flame Team avait déjà participé à un siège de quelques semaines, accompagnée par d'autres soldats-. Là n'était pas le problème. Notre plus grand ennemi était en réalité le désespoir, cet accablement moral qui vous paralyse de tout désir, de toute volonté. C'était un mal qui pouvait nous atteindre à tout moment, suspendu au dessus de notre tête, telle l'épée de Damoclès. Une inquiétude, un doute, aussi petit soit-il, pouvait se développer aussi rapidement qu'un virus et nous détruire de l'intérieur. Celui qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui ne possédait pas une grande espérance de vie sur le champ de bataille. Toutes les actions devaient être calculées au millimètre près, la perfection était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. S'il fallait viser, la tête était la meilleure cible s'il fallait trancher, cela devait se faire au niveau du cou, bien que les flans soient plus accessibles. Soudain, mon corps tressaillit : le voile occultant s'était enfin levé. Le travail, non, l'extermination allait commencer._

_L'air lourd, bien que débarrassé de sa fumée, semblait peser dans ma poitrine comme une enclume. La tension devenait de plus en plus palpable de seconde en seconde. Elle m'oppressait, et emprisonnait mes mouvements. C'était comme si elle tentait de contrôler mon corps sans s'en référer à mon cerveau._

_Malgré cela, je calai, non sans difficultés, la crosse de mon fusil dans le creux saillant de mon épaule. Mes globes oculaires s'agitaient, cherchant leur première cible. A la seconde où j'aperçus sa tête aux contours carrés, ce fut la peur qui paralysa mes membres. Stupide et puéril, c'était moi qui visais, qui tenais l'arme je n'avais pas à éprouver d'effroi. Néanmoins, même le plus petit de mes doigts refusait de bouger, comme s'il s'accrochait encore à un idéalisme futile, à un monde où la paix existait…_

_Cette situation était tout simplement à mourir de rire. Serrant les dents, je tentai une nouvelle fois d'appuyer sur la gâchette, mais tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut accroître la crispation de ma main à m'en faire mal. Je devais les tuer et je le savais. Mais pourtant…_

_Je laissai échapper un soupir. Ne me soulageant en rien, cela ne me tendit que davantage. Et garder cet Ishbal à forte carrure dans mon viseur ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. A cet instant, ma stature était si droite que l'on aurait pu la croire artificielle. Tendue comme la corde d'un arc, je tentais sans relâche de faire frémir ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Malheureusement, plus rien ne répondait. J'avais beau être face à mon devoir, devant une fatalité que je reproduisais chaque jour, il m'était tout simplement impossible d'agir. Que m'arrivait-il donc aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, le temps de terreur précédant le premier meurtre de la journée était bien moins long. Etait-ce à cause de mon état de fatigue, ou tout simplement, parce que ce combat n'avait que trop duré ?_

_Mon esprit peinait à réfléchir correctement. Toutes mes pensées, aussi inutiles soient-elles, frappaient ma boîte crânienne, m'assommant. Les chaînes qu'elles formaient devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. La fatigue engourdissait mes membres tendus, provoquant un curieux mélange. Tout mon corps me hurlait que c'en était trop, qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter de telles pressions et qu'il commençait à lâcher. Or, il n'en avait pas le droit, une faiblesse et c'était fini. La chance m'avait déjà bien souri jusqu'ici, les Ishbals étaient trop absorbés par les attaques de plus en plus dévastatrices de Roy pour me prêter attention mais quand il lâcherait – un rythme pareil était inhumain – je devrais le couvrir…_

_L'envie de crier s'empara soudain de moi. Je devais extérioriser ma rage, ma frustration, et ma peur. C'était un besoin, bien plus puissant et plus utile que me nourrir. Si je ne le faisais pas, la souffrance que je ressentirais serait comparable à la mort. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus, et retenir mes hurlements ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Le simple fait de rester immobile me mettait hors de moi. J'en avais assez ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas tout gérer ! M'occuper de ma petite personne me donnait déjà assez de fil à retordre comme ça. Si Roy s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi, qu'il assume ! Et après tout, ce n'était pas mon rôle de le protéger, pensais-je avec une pointe de jalousie amère. Tout ce ressentiment qui m'animait, il fallait qu'il soit évacué. A cet effet, un seul moyen pouvait réussir._

_Complètement dégoûté par lui-même, mon cerveau envoya à nouveau en direction de mon index un neurone portant l'ordre de bouger. Réagissant au quart de tour, mon doigt pressa la gâchette avec une force surprenante - qu'elle puisse encore fonctionner après un tel choc me surprit – et la balle partit._

_Pénétration. Transpercement. Mort immédiate._

_Peu de sang coula en revanche, la flaque dans laquelle trempaient mes mains venait de s'agrandir, une fois de plus. Existait-il seulement une limite à l'écœurement que l'on pouvait ressentir ? Tout en moi me semblait souillé. Souillé de liquide rouge au goût de fer. Mon être n'était qu'avilie et répugnance. Même mon âme, auparavant si immaculée, était viciée. Perversion, impureté et péché, voilà les qualifications de nos actions, que jamais rien ni personne ne nous pardonnerait. Elles étaient comme marquées au fer rouge sur notre peau et dans nos yeux, encore plus tenaces qu'un tatouage, car même le feu ne pouvait les endommager._

_Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je pointai le canon de mon fusil sur un nouvel Ishbal, qui fut abattu dans la seconde qui suivit. Maintenant que j'avais commencé à tuer, il m'était beaucoup plus facile de continuer j'étais prise dans un cercle vicieux duquel je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Plus mes balles transperçaient de cibles vivantes, plus le fait d'arrêter ce massacre devenait inaccessible. Continuer était bien plus simple laisser mon instinct de survie aux commandes me demandait moins d'efforts. Et après tout, un pas de plus ou de moins dans l'enfer ne changerait pas grand-chose._

_Enfin calmée, je pouvais observer l'état de la situation dans laquelle nous étions avec plus de discernement. Dans les rares phases où je ne tuais pas, mes yeux en profitaient pour faire le point sur la bataille. Mais il n'y avait pas que ces organes qui pouvaient m'informer. Les oreilles étaient également très importantes en combat. Je ne pouvais pas encore affirmer à qui cet affrontement était le plus profitable - trop de facteurs pouvaient encore venir perturber son déroulement - néanmoins je pouvais tout de même en avoir une vague idée._

_L'ancienne gigantesque résidence ishbalienne était détruite de moitié. Roy n'y était pas allé de main morte, et le bruit presque continu des explosions m'affirmait qu'il continuait. Les quelques fois où mon regard avait dévié vers le sien m'avaient permis d'entrevoir tout la détermination qui suintait de son corps. Au cours d'aucune bataille, je ne l'avais vu agir avec tant de volonté et d'imprudence. Que lui prenait-il bon sang ? De rage, lorsque le canon de mon fusil accusa le coup d'un de mes tirs, je le tirai en arrière à me tordre le bras. Malheureusement, ce geste ne m'aida en rien, et au contraire, ne fit qu'accroître ma fureur. S'il continuait comme ça, à gaspiller toute son énergie – une grande partie de nos ennemis ayant eu le temps d'éviter l'éboulis des débris, conséquences de l'effondrement de leur forteresse – il allait finir par…_

_Je ramenai tristement mon arme en position et tirai. Un nouvel Ishbal tomba, une balle dans la poitrine, pour ne plus jamais se relever. Son cadavre se maculait déjà de son propre sang sa toge aux couleurs sablées se teintait de rouge. J'observai cet adversaire durant une seconde, seconde qui suffit à embuer mes yeux de larmes, rapidement taries. Durant ce petit instant, ce n'était pas un Ishbal aux yeux couleur sang que j'avais vu, c'était un jeune homme à l'uniforme bleu. Un militaire possédant de magnifiques iris ébène. Car, si Roy s'entêtait dans sa bêtise, il allait finir dans cet état. J'avais beau m'être promise d'alléger le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. C'était peut-être triste à dire, mais ma vie était plus importante que la sienne, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon poste sur un coup de tête, cela ne ferait que me conduire à la mort. Mes mains comprimèrent férocement mon fusil, comme si elles voulaient le briser. Tout en tirant, je faisais tout mon possible pour que le canon de mon arme ne bouge pas, exerçant ainsi une forte pression sur l'entièreté de celle-ci. Ma concentration était ainsi optimalement dirigée sur une source unique : mon instrument de tuerie._

_Des sons autres que les explosions parcouraient l'air. Une personne arrivant à peine sur le champ de bataille n'aurait pas pu les distinguer, et de ce fait, n'entendrait qu'une immense cacophonie brutalisant les oreilles. Or, avec l'expérience, je pouvais séparer les différents bruits flottant dans l'atmosphère, comme si c'étaient des bandes sonorisées superposées. En les séparant et en les analysant, mon cerveau pouvait décrypter les actions se produisant à mes côtés. Par exemple, le cliquettement métallique caractéristique qui se renouvelait à intervalles quasiment inespacés, m'informait que David se protégeait des balles avec sa lame. Bien que sa technique d'épée paraisse principalement utile en combat rapproché, il n'en était rien. En se présentant comme cible facile au beau milieu des décombres, il poussait les Ishbals à user leurs munitions, et de ce fait, à s'affaiblir. De plus, à lui seul, il pouvait maintenir l'attention de deux dizaines d'ennemis sans désagréments annexes. Malgré son jeune âge, le blond était tout simplement incroyable._

_Un autre son, car également familier, se distinguait dans le vacarme ambiant. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de crépitement électrique, précédant généralement les transmutations alchimiques. Car notre Team ne comptait pas que Roy dans le rang d'alchimiste d'état, elle incluait également : Bliam, le Sulfuric Alchemist. Ce surnom lui avait été donné en raison de sa maîtrise parfaite des atomes d'oxygène, d'hydrogène et de soufre. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas très utiles indépendamment les uns des autres, mais assemblés dans des proportions bien déterminées, ils constituaient la molécule d'acide sulfurique, de formule H2SO4. Cet acide, considéré comme très puissant de par sa capacité de s'attaquer à pratiquement n'importe quelle matière organique, pouvait par réaction chimique, provoquer des explosions, en fonction de sa concentration et de sa pureté. En d'autre terme, c'était une arme meurtrièrement efficace, ne laissant derrière ses ravages que le carbone. Pour le créer, le vieux Bliam se servait des atomes d'oxygène et d'hydrogène présent dans l'air – ces derniers ne sont d'ordinaire pas extrêmement concentrés dans l'atmosphère, mais grâce à Roy qui pouvait régler son taux, le Sulfuric Alchemist était largement avantagé - et des atomes de soufre qu'il transportait constamment avec lui. L'effet qui leur servait de contenant était l'immense sablier que le militaire portait sur son dos. Celui-ci était constitué de deux sphères en contact l'une avec l'autre. Celle du dessous était plus grande que l'autre, et portait, tel un ornement, un immense cercle de transmutation noir. Il contrastait fortement avec la teinte claire de l'argile utilisé pour la fabrication du sablier. Le lien unissant les deux sphères était entouré d'une sangle noire également, que le quinquagénaire portait en bandoulière. Cela lui permettait de ne pas entraver ses mouvements, même en portant une charge aussi volumineuse. Etant à l'abri des balles, car, caché derrière un rocher, il n'en avait pas spécialement besoin, mais en temps de guerre, la prudence n'était jamais de trop. Pour effectuer sa transmutation, le militaire posait ses mains de part et d'autre du cercle, et par l'alchimie, soudait les atomes de soufre contenu dans le sablier avec les atomes d'hydrogène et d'oxygène de l'air. Par mesure de protection, Bliam portait des gants de plomb, une des seules matières que l'acide sulfurique n'attaquait pas._

_Dès qu'il avait formé son élément de prédilection, l'alchimiste l'entourait d'une coque faite de dioxygène fortement concentré. L'acide, ainsi emprisonné, ne pouvait donc pas couler et se disperser sur le sol. Ensuite, le vieil homme devait bouger par contrôle à distance, les molécules de dioxygène entourant son arme, pour les diriger vers l'ennemi. Une fois à destination, le quinquagénaire stoppait le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur les atomes et laissait l'acide dévorer la peau des Ishbals, tout cela, en gardant ses mains apposées sur la partie basse de son sablier. C'était un adversaire redoutable. S'il n'avait pas été entravé par une limitation, il aurait été plus fort que Roy. En effet, le soufre qu'il possédait n'était pas infini, et au bout de plusieurs jours de bataille, même s'il faisait tout pour économiser, l'alchimiste l'usait inévitablement. Pour parer à cette limitation, le militaire possédait différents minerais concentrés en soufre. Chaque nuit, durant ses tours de garde, il passait des heures à l'extraire puis à le stocker dans son sablier. Cela demandait, disait-il, une concentration extrême. Malheureusement, quelques minerais ne suffiraient pas à décimer tous ces Ishbals…_

_Pour l'instant, le membre le plus efficace de la Team était sans conteste Yume. La jeune rousse étant la meilleure snipeuse de tout le génocide, cela ne m'étonnait guère. La rapidité de ses actions et les caisses de munitions qui l'entouraient jouaient bien sûr en sa faveur mais son talent surpassait tout cela. Même un amateur de ne saurait contredire cette affirmation._

_N'ayant pas besoin de m'en faire pour elle, je préférai me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait au niveau des ennemis. D'après ce que je pouvais observer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ceux-ci étaient encore bien trop nombreux. En outre, les caisses de munitions présentes en grande quantité n'allaient pas nous avantager…_

_Mais que chipotaient-ils bon sang ? C'était leur rôle de s'occuper de ça ! N'avaient-ils donc pas saisi le but et l'importance de leur mission ? Si jamais ils…_

_Tremblante de peur, j'abattis une nouvelle personne tout en espérant que le plan se déroule comme convenu. S'il ne s'accomplissait pas rapidement, nous serions dans une impasse. Roy ne pouvait se permettre de détruire qu'une partie de la résistance. Dès que celle-ci aurait disparu, le Flame Alchemist ne pourrait plus combattre. Était-ce une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à se conduire de manière aussi irréfléchie ?_

_Les autres membres de la Team le croyaient très résistant, voire invulnérable, or en réalité, sa fragilité augmentait de jour en jour. Je l'avais souvent vu s'évanouir après un combat. Mon rôle était alors de le conduire jusqu'à sa tente pour l'allonger et lui administrer ses médicaments. Mon père, à force de recherches, avait réussi à élaborer une sorte d'antidote aux maux insupportables causés par l'utilisation expansive de l'alchimie des flammes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait annihiler que la douleur ; le véritable mal n'était pas touché. Ainsi, cela pouvait être considéré comme une drogue ne permettant que plus de combats._

_Ces petites pilules rouges, je les détestais. Comme je l'avais fait pour mon père auparavant, j'avais tenté d'empêcher Roy de prendre ces médicaments. Mais il ne m'écoutait jamais, et au prix de violentes disputes, je finissais par les lui céder en détournant le regard. Après qu'il les ait avalées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras tout en pleurant. J'avais tellement peur qu'il finisse comme mon père. La chaleur de son corps avait beau m'envelopper toute entière, l'odeur de sa chemise avait beau pénétrer mes narines, je ne pouvais me défaire de cette crainte, et à chaque fois que je quittais sa « demeure », la vue du corps ensanglanté de Berthold revenait me hanter._

_Nos entrevues plus ou moins intimes après ses évanouissements se passaient toujours de cette manière. Il s'allongeait, je lui confisquais ces médicaments, il hurlait, je hurlais, il les prenait, je le serrais dans mes bras, il restait inerte, je pleurais, il me retournait mon étreinte durant une seconde, je nageais dans le bonheur, il me repoussait, je sortais de sa tente._

_C'était devenu un rituel entre nous. Je ne voulais pas connaître sa signification, tout comme je ne comprenais pas et ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi il serrait ma taille avec tant de ferveur, durant un si court instant. Trahissait-il Yume ? Ou alors, trahissais-je Yume…_

_La trahissions-nous ?_

_La réponse à cette question, faisait également partie des choses que je ne voulais pas connaître. Que je ne voulais jamais connaître. Prestement, j'empoignai une des recharges stockées dans ma caisse en bois personnelle. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, tout juste une dizaine. Pourrais-je seulement terminer cette bataille ? pensais-je désespérément. Après avoir enlevé celle que contenait mon fusil, j'enfonçai le rectangle métallique dans l'arme. Mais avant même que je puisse recommencer ma tuerie, un hurlement désespéré retentit dans la plaine :_

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !_

_Ce cri strident, poussé par une voix rauque et tremblante, vrilla mes tympans. Parallèlement à cet affront sonore, l'ambiance qui m'entourait changea violemment. Les deux tensions adverses, qui ne s'étaient que tâtées jusqu'à présent, s'étaient enfin décidées à se rencontrer, ou plutôt, à se heurter avec violence. Ce choc fut si silencieux qu'il ne détériora en rien mon sens de l'ouïe, mais en revanche, mon touché en fut très affecté : tout ce qui m'entourait semblait être d'une dureté surprenante. Je peinais à bouger mes muscles tant l'onde de choc avait été puissante et persistait sur la plaine, tel un fantôme des temps anciens. Mon corps avait parfaitement bien ressenti la jubilation de nos ennemis, et leur pouvoir subit de contre-attaque. Depuis le début de cette bataille, la pression n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Serions-nous déjà dans la dernière ligne droite ? Je jetai un petit coup d'œil au soleil, à présent haut dans le ciel. Non. Impossible. Les Ishbals ne pouvaient pas prendre l'avantage aussi facilement, à moins que…_

_A présent très inquiète, et ayant parfaitement reconnu le locuteur du hurlement, j'agrippai fermement le bord du toit, et penchai mon corps de sorte à pouvoir observer plus attentivement ce qui se déroulait sur la plaine. Mes oreilles ne suffisaient plus j'avais besoin de mes yeux. Au beau milieu de la poussière du désert, gisait un corps de bleu vêtu. Allongé, face contre terre, il serrait contre son torse sa main droite gantée, dont un filet de sang s'échappait. Une balle avait transpercé le fin tissu inflammable et le morceau de chair avec. Serrant les dents, le militaire se retenait de hurler de douleur, tandis que son coéquipier blond tentait de le défendre comme il pouvait. David se battait comme jamais : ses mouvements, d'une précision redoutable, stoppaient chaque tir, chaque munition. Il trouvait toujours le meilleur angle pour placer sa lame, de telle sorte qu'après, il puisse la bouger avec facilité pour parer le coup suivant. Il calculait tout à l'avance, pour que ses gestes soient les plus simples et les moins fatiguant possibles. Rien qu'à voir ses bras s'agiter avec une telle vivacité, alors que son corps restait de marbre, j'étais impressionnée. Ce type était tout simplement un génie aucun autre mot ne pourrait le qualifier._

_Malheureusement, beaucoup trop d'ennemis s'étaient focalisés sur lui depuis la chute de Roy. Les balles se faisaient trop nombreuses, et trop rapides. En outre, personne ne pouvait lui venir directement en aide. Si nous ne faisions rien, David serait bientôt dépassé. Bien que son visage ne montre que froideur et témérité, je sentais bien qu'il était oppressé par le soudain changement d'atmosphère, de même que la violence gratuite qui l'accompagnait. Alors que j'allais à nouveau empoigner mon fusil pour le soulager de quelques balles, une nouvelle vision d'horreur se présenta à moi. J'avais détourné la tête durant une demi-minute, soit, seulement trente secondes. Néanmoins, ces trente secondes avaient d'ors et déjà été le théâtre de la plus grosse erreur de mon existence, erreur qui allait me coûter très cher._

_D'un air hébété, Je fixai la minuscule sphère de métal qui se précipitait vers moi. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, on aurait dit qu'elle avalait, plus goulument qu'un typhon, les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Inexorablement cette balle se rapprochait de mon corps, de ma tête, sans que j'aie la moindre occasion de l'esquiver. Mon iris ne reflétait plus une pupille, mais l'objet qui allait me donner la mort. Le monde extérieur ne contenait plus que cette munition. Tout n'était qu'elle. Sa forme sphérique était la seule chose que mes yeux pouvaient voir, son sifflement emplissait tous mes pavillons, excluant tous les autres sons. J'avais même l'impression de sentir son odeur. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus la réalité se saisissait de moi, et me secouait dans tous les sens : cette balle allait me tuer._

_J'allais mourir… aussi facilement ?_

* * *

><p>Cruelle fin, n'est-ce pas ? *rire machiavélique* Depuis le temps que je rêvais de poster un chapitre avec une fin aussi sadique ! Ma vengeance envers les auteurs postant ce genre de fin est enfin accomplie ! XD<p>

Non, plus sérieusement, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vu que je suis encore assez jeune, je ne sais pas trop si ce que je raconte est crédible, donc, si jamais un truc vous semble irréaliste ou trop fort de café, dites-le moi ! Ca m'aidera pour l'avenir !

J'espère que malgré mes longues publications, mon histoire intéresse encore, donc, s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews ! A force de relire celle que j'avais déjà, j'ai fini par les connapitre toutes par coeur ( exception aux corrections de bOutOn qui sont vraiment trop longues, les examens ont déjà bouffé une partie de la mémoire de mon cerveau, alors... )


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Inutile de dire que je suis particulièrement fière de l'avoir sorti dans les délais, c'est à dire un mois =)

Je tiens tout de même à dire que si j'ai réussi à sortir ce chapitre dans les temps, c'est parce que le quart du travail était déjà fait, et qu'en plus, c'était les vacances ( Vacances avec mon demi frère qui fait chier toutes les 2 secondes, tu parles -_-' ) Faut pas s'attendre à ça pour tous les chapitres hein ? Pas tapé pas tapé.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai toujours un doute sur la cohérance des pensées de Riza, mais bon... Inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre, mais passons. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais il n'y a presque pas ( voire pas du tout ) de dialogues dans ma fic, et bien, ce chapitre est là pour prouver le contraire ! En effet, dans celui-ci, vous pourrez trouver de beaux et grands ( petits en vrai ) dialogues.

Bonne lecture !

PS : je tiens à vraiment remercier ma seule et unique reviweuse, Drimali. Vraiment merci de bien vouloir laisser ton avis sur mon humble histoire. J'aimerais aussi préciser que si je publie, c'est pour partager avec les autres. Si je ne reçois rien en retour ( c'est à dire 0 review ) je ne publierai plus. Il faut comprendre que ma histoire se trouve sur 3 sites différents, et que lorsque je décide de poster quelque chose, c'est tout juste si ça ne me prend pas toute une après-midi. Si c'est pour que personne ne s'y intéresse, j'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Néanmoins, même si ce cas de figure se produisait, je continuerai de poster l'avancement de l'histoire sur mon profil, mais c'est tout. Or, dès que je recevrai une review qui me demande de poster la suite, je la posterai sur le champ. Je ne quémande pas, je signale, c'est tout :)

Heureusement que Drimali sera toujours là =)

* * *

><p><span>Bataille ( partie 3 )<span>

_Dans un dernier effort désespéré, mon pied recula. Il racla le sol de sa semelle usée. Il cherchait juste à éviter la fatalité. Or, plus rien ne pouvait me sauver. Ma dépouille allait rejoindre celle des autres soldats. Dans une seconde. Le temps qu'il me restait à vivre. Le temps d'un dernier réflexe. Encore ces pieds qui reculent. Ces pieds qui fuient…_

_Soudain, le choc ! Un violent mal transperça l'arrière de ma tête, alors que mon dos s'ébranlait sous la douleur d'une chute. Les bras arqués de part et d'autre de mon crâne, je tentai de soulever mes paupières, sans succès. Mon crâne chevelu me faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si un marteau s'était violemment abattu dessus. Même les terminaisons nerveuses de mes dents avaient été touchées, me donnant ainsi l'impression d'un avancement subit de mes gencives. J'étais complètement sonnée, déconnectée d'une quelconque réalité. La douleur occupant la moitié de mon corps remplaçait les pensées incongrues. Tout ce que je ressentais se limitait à d'infâmes maux, accentués par l'absence du sens de la vue. Tentant malgré tout de passer de la position couchée, à la position debout, je réalisai qu'un de mes pieds était totalement tordu, et qu'il m'était impossible de le remettre dans une position convenable. Ne faisant que me blesser davantage en essayant, je me contentai de relever mon autre jambe. Alors que je passais une main dans mes cheveux, massant du mieux que je pouvais les endroits douloureux, mes yeux purent enfin s'ouvrir. Je pus alors apercevoir ce qui mettait mon membre porteur dans un tel état de souffrance. Il était en réalité coincé au travers du sol argileux. Celui-ci, rendu bien trop friable à force de combats, avait cédé sous la trop grande pression que mon pied avait soudainement exercée. Mon corps, perdant ainsi l'équilibre, était rudement tombé. Mais qu'en était-il de la balle ?_

_Au moment même où cette réflexion traversait mon esprit, une violente peur m'envahit. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer si elle m'avait touchée, les douloureuses sensations qui parcouraient mon corps, se confondant les unes dans les autres. Retirant ma main de mes cheveux, je m'appuyai sur mes coudes pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, néanmoins, mon buste encore trop faible, s'étala à nouveau contre le sol. Cette sphère m'avait-elle vraiment atteinte… gravement ? Tous mes membres étaient si lourds et si fatigués. Plus rien ne me répondait. Me recroquevillant légèrement sur moi-même, je pris quelques minutes pour récupérer mon souffle affolé. Dès que je sentis la douleur amorcer un mouvement de retrait, je m'assis. Malgré l'élancement de souffrance que m'envoyaient mes omoplates, je me saisis de mon fusil et frappai violemment l'argile entourant mon pied prisonnier. Les fissures l'entourant se faisaient de plus en plus profondes sous les coups. Heureusement, mes bras n'avaient pas subi de dégâts dus à la chute, je pouvais ainsi libérer mon membre sans trop de douleur._

_Soudain, dans un léger fracas, la matière entourant mon pied s'effondra. Je le retirai de sa prison et put enfin procéder à l'examen minutieux de chaque partie de mon corps. Dès que l'inspection fut terminée, je laissai mon propre poids m'attirer vers le sol. Positionnée sur mon flanc, je pris mon visage humide de soulagement entre mes mains. La balle ne m'avait pas blessée, j'avais miraculeusement réussi à l'éviter. Mes différents bleus me parurent soudain bien insignifiants, devant la chance qui m'avait été donnée. J'étais en vie, et je n'avais pas de blessures mortelles. Si ce sol n'avait pas…_

_Les larmes au coin de mes yeux menaçaient de jaillir tellement j'étais soulagée. J'aurais pu complètement disparaître de ce monde, comme mon père. Où donc aurais-je été ? En enfer, dans le néant ? Après tout, je n'avais même pas envie de savoir, j'étais en vie. Chaque goulée d'air qui traversait mes poumons me semblait salvatrice, porteuse d'une énergie nouvelle, même la douleur que je ressentais m'avait l'air d'une délivrance. J'étais tellement choquée par ce qu'il avait failli se produire que je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me résoudre à m'exposer au danger. J'avais trop peur. C'était passé tellement près ! Une main saccadée passa sur mon visage ruisselant de sueur._

_Je devais me reprendre, me contrôler. Il fallait retourner à la bataille, l'équipe était d'ors et déjà privée de trois membres ! Quatre, ce serait la fin. Mais si deux d'entre eux pouvaient se dépêcher ! Si notre plan pouvait fonctionner ! Nous aurions alors une chance, nous gagnerions, presque inévitablement ! Malheureusement, ce plan était également notre plus grande faiblesse, car il maintenait Roy dans l'impuissance. Ce que nous avions prévu pouvait tout aussi bien nous détruire, que nous sauver. Maintenant, il n'était plus que question de temps. Et durant ce temps, il m'était interdit de faiblir. Or, mon corps refusait tout simplement de m'écouter, n'acceptant pas le risque auquel je pourrais m'exposer, ainsi que celui auquel je venais d'échapper._

_Egoïste, voilà le mot parfait pour me qualifier. Mes camarades se battaient contre vents et marées, tandis que j'étais pitoyablement recroquevillée sur moi-même, à ressasser des images terrifiantes. Si seulement j'étais née plus courageuse, comme Yume, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Mais là, j'étais impuissante, clouée au sol par ma propre terreur. Pas étonnant que Roy ne soit pas tombé amoureux de moi, je n'avais rien pour plaire après tout, comparativement à la snipeuse. Je n'avais jamais pu aider qui que ce soit dans ma vie, pas même mon propre père. Alors qu'il se pourrissait la santé, j'avais tout tenté, tout ! Le supplier, lui administrer des somnifères en cachette pour le faire dormir davantage, cacher ses livres, le menacer même ! Rien n'avait changé, il avait continué sans relâche ses recherches, pour finir par les graver sur mon dos. Mais même cet acte n'avait rien engendré de bon, et voir à quoi servait le savoir de l'alchimie de feu me dégoûtait. Dire que tout cela était ma faute, si je n'étais pas née… le monde aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça. Pourtant, malgré cela… malgré toutes les choses qui auraient pu être éradiquées, malgré tout ! Je voulais vivre. J'avais le droit non ?_

_Bientôt, mes doigts s'humidifièrent. Le sol argileux se para de tâches circulaires salées. Je n'arrivais vraiment plus à me contrôler, si je ne me reprenais pas, tout cela allait très mal finir. Tandis que je pleurais, le vacarme des batailles ne faiblissait toujours pas. Les tirs fendaient l'air avec grande précision, tandis que des bruits métalliques trahissaient le contact entre l'épée de David et les munitions. Je devais l'aider, le commandant était là-bas et impuissant…_

_Difficilement, je me remis en position assise tout en essuyant mes larmes. Je devais être courageuse, à tout prix ! Mais mes yeux se fermèrent vivement, refusant d'à nouveau s'ouvrir. Pourquoi, pourquoi par tous les saints, mon corps ne pouvait-il pas m'écouter ? Tout ce qu'il savait faire en cet instant, c'était pleurer lamentablement, se vider de son liquide vital. Alors que la vie de Roy était en jeu, il n'y avait aucun moyen de me faire réagir._

_- Abrutie, murmurais-je les dents serrées. Non, mais quelle débile._

_M'insulter ne changerait rien à la situation, mais c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire. J'essayais certainement de faire pitié à quelqu'un qui passerait par là… Alors que mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus irrationnelles et illogiques, un nouveau cri retentit. Un cri de douleur. Cette fois-ci, il appartenait à David. Rampant pour observer la situation, la laide scène que je vis me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Roy était caché derrière un large pan de mur, un des seuls survivants matériels du combat, tandis que David hurlait sous la douleur des balles le transperçant. Je devais braver mes peurs, cesser de les fuir pour les regarder en face. Mais une fois de plus, je fus devancée par Yume._

_Elle avait sauté de son perchoir, s'accrochant aux anciens linteaux des fenêtres pour rejoindre le militaire souffrant. A présent, elle bombardait les ennemis de munitions, tandis que Roy tentait de retirer la balle enracinée dans sa main. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Deux de nos coéquipiers se trouvaient parmi les Ishbals, afin d'exécuter le plan, il ne pouvait pas les blesser._

_Plus je regardais Yume combattre férocement, tuant ennemis après ennemis, plus le désir de défendre ce qui m'étais cher parvenait à vaincre ma terreur. Il fallait que je l'aide ! Amorçant déjà un mouvement pour la rejoindre, la voix de Roy m'interpella :_

_- Non ! Restez sur votre position ! On va les avoir, s'esquinta-t-il._

_Le militaire avait raison, la guerre ne permettait d'actes irréfléchis que sous peine de mort, voire, dans le plus clément des cas, des blessures. Je devais rester à mon poste, mon arme serait cent fois plus efficaces depuis ce point-là. Mon arme épaulée, je pressai la gâchette, une, deux, trois fois…_

_Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Plus rien, mis à part le cri d'un de nos deux infiltreurs… Il m'était parvenu d'entre les parois rocailleuses du bâtiment. Un deuxième vint bientôt se mêler au premier. Or, ce ne fut que lorsque deux corps furent violemment exposés à la lumière du jour que je compris. Fixant avec horreur les deux membres restants de la Flame Team qui étaient pendus au dessus du vide, hurlant, suppliant, ma respiration s'arrêta net._

_Les soldats, soutenus par trois Ishbals baraqués pédalaient dans le vide. Quand Roy vit cet affligeant spectacle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Notre plan faisait d'ors et déjà figure d'un cuisant échec. Maes et Mavek avaient échoué à combattre les Ishbals de l'intérieur. Durant la nuit du deuxième jour de bataille, Roy leur avait sommé de s'introduire discrètement à l'intérieur du siège ishbalien, afin d'attaquer ses occupants par surprise lors du combat, et si possible de détruire leurs armes. Nous aurions ainsi gagné beaucoup plus facilement. Les cartes maîtresses que nous avions tentées de jouer venaient de se retourner contre nous. Avec ces otages de choix, nous étions à la merci de nos adversaires. La rumeur voulant que le commandant Mustang soit très attaché aux membres de son équipe était assez connue il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réussir à se servir de cette grande faiblesse. En outre, ils avaient mis la main sur Maes Hugues, le meilleur ami du ténébreux. Nous étions voués à la défaite._

_- Si vous tirez encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule putain de balle dans notre direction, s'époumona l'un de nos ennemis, on les laisse s'écraser au sol !_

_Sa voix avait résonné sur toute l'étendue de la plaine, même nos deux infiltreurs avaient stoppé leurs cris. Ils savaient que la mort approchait, elle prendrait certainement l'un d'eux. L'atmosphère s'était subitement alourdie, pour ne filtrer aucun son. Un silence aussi pesant que la pierre s'était installé. Le stress pressait mon ventre, j'avais l'impression que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de celui-ci se mouvait, s'entortillait sur lui-même. Mes yeux caramel n'avaient entretemps pas quitté l'ishbals aux cheveux noirs des yeux. Tout était entre ses mains, la vie de mes camarades, l'avenir de cette bataille._

_Une décision, la vengeance, la stratégie, toutes ces choses étaient des facteurs déterminants dans ce qui allait suivre. Nous avions exterminés nombre des leurs sans pitié, ils n'allaient pas se priver en ce qui nous concernait. Les batailles engendrent la mort, la mort engendre la vengeance, la vengeance engendre de nouvelles batailles. C'était la loi de la guerre, celle qui régissait son cercle vicieux. Et nous étions trop humains pour pouvoir y échapper…_

_Deux otages. Un suffisait pour garantir leur victoire. Toutes les personnes présentes sur cette plaine le savaient parfaitement. Un mourrait, l'autre survivrait avec de la chance. Ils avaient été négligents et allaient en payer le prix. Lourde punition que la mort pour une si petite erreur. L'ishbal qui avait crié il y a peu fut secoué d'un rire sombre, malsain, qui se répandait petit à petit dans tout son être. Ce serait son prisonnier qui mourrait. Les deux soldats amestriens se regardèrent, certainement pour la dernière fois. Ils eurent à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que l'acte arriva. L'ennemi à la chevelure noire folle, lâcha l'homme aux cheveux blonds si semblables à ceux de son frère. Mavek n'eut même pas le temps de crier. La mort était venue à lui, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Son corps s'était écrasé avec un bruit sourd contre le sol rocailleux pour ne plus jamais se relever._

_- Maveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek !_

_Le hurlement désespéré de David, entrecoupé de spasmes violents, couvrait le rire sardonique du bourreau. Sans réfléchir, et malgré sa blessure, le jeune blond s'était précipité vers le récipient d'une âme qui s'était à tout jamais envolée vers un autre monde. Vers le corps de con frère…_

_Une fois à ses côtés, le jeune militaire s'écroula littéralement. N'osant même pas toucher le cadavre, il laissa simplement ses larmes rouler, et s'écraser contre les vêtements abîmés de Mavek. Le meurtrier, ne s'informalisant même pas de ce petit contretemps, poursuivit ses menaces :_

_Bien, maintenant que vous savez ce qui attend votre cher ami restant, que votre chef nous rejoigne. Sinon…_

_Il fit mine de lâcher Maes, mais le rattrapa la seconde suivante par l'envers du col de sa veste bleue. Un nouveau rire à peine retenu secoua la plaine. Ce type était tout simplement fou. Fou de vengeance._

_Et c'était cette dernière qui allait nous emporter. Car nous étions finis. Après que Roy se soit rendu dans leur base pour se faire tuer, le reste de l'équipe y passerait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de riposter. Un otage était toujours très avantageant en temps de guerre. De plus, même si nous étions près à sacrifier Maes, qui était encore d'attaque ? Mes balles se faisaient très rares, il devait en être de même pour Yume. David était complètement anéanti et Roy n'avait presque plus d'énergie, quant à Bliam, ce ne devait pas être très glorieux non plus. La plus puissante équipe d'Ishbal allait voir sa renommée s'effondrer en ces lieux…_

_Si seulement nous n'avions pas élaboré ce stupide plan ! Maes et Mavek auraient pu nous être très utiles sur le champ de bataille, cela aurait été une meilleure stratégie que de vouloir prendre les adversaires à revers. Reportant mon regard sur David, je ne pus empêcher un spasme d'horreur me parcourir et me replonger une demi-douzaine d'années en arrière. Le cadavre de mon père, ma première heure de pleurs, puis enfin le sommeil salvateur._

_Le jeune garçon avait beau être un pro du sabre et jouer les gros durs que rien ne semblait atteindre il n'en restait pas moins un humain, pourvu de forces et de faiblesses. Un humain avec des sentiments._

_Soudain, voyant Roy amorçant ce qui avait l'air d'une dispute avec Yume, je bondis du toit. M'accrochant aux rebords des fenêtres du bâtiment, je mis rapidement les pieds à terre, puis me précipitai vers le Flame Alchemist._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller ! lui criait Yume, d'une voix enrouée par une colère qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher._

_Roy plongea son regard dans celui de la snipeuse, puis lui adressa un immense sourire, celui que l'on adresse à la personne aimée. Le voir moduler sa bouche de cette manière m'avait toujours gonflée d'un sentiment de joie, mais cette expression qu'il ne réservait qu'à Yume avait le don de figer mes lèvres dans un rictus dont je ne comprenais toujours pas la signification. Préférant tout de même ne pas interférer dans le doux baiser qui suivit, je me repliai vers Bliam, qui nous avait entretemps rejoints._

_- Il faut tenter d'élaborer un dernier plan ! tenta la rousse, une fois décollée de Roy. Si je me faufile par derrière…_

_- C'est inutile, contra-t-il. Je préférerais plutôt que tu t'enfuies, comme le reste de cette équipe._

_Accompagnant ses paroles, sa main avait glissé sur la joue de sa compagne, alors que mon cœur se serrait. Je n'avais aucunement le droit d'intervenir. Je ne pouvais rien faire. C'étaient leurs derniers instants intimes après tout. Et moi, je serais restée la cinquième roue du carrosse jusqu'à la fin. Pourtant j'aurais tellement voulu survivre à cette guerre et rentrer à mon pays. Me trouver quelqu'un de bien avec qui j'aurais pu perpétuer la descendance Hawkeye. Quelqu'un comme Roy…_

_- Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais t'écouter ! murmura Yume, des sanglots dans la voix._

_- Non, mais…_

_- S'il n'y a, ne serait-ce qu'une chance pour qu'on vive tous, je veux la tenter._

_Elle marqua une longue pause, puis souffla, comme un aveu, en détournant les yeux :_

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_- Yume, soupira Roy._

_Mais il ne put poursuivre sa phrase, car une balle avait fendu l'air pour heurter une surface sablée bien trop proche du pied de l'alchimiste._

_- Flame Alchemist ! cria l'Ishbal qui tenait Maes. On t'attend !_

_Une telle haine transperçait ses paroles… Était-il seulement humain ? Ressentait-il autre chose que ce stupide désir de destruction ?_

_Roy, comprenant que le moment était venu, lâcha lentement les épaules de Yume en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille un « Je t'aime » presque inaudible. Résolu, il prit le chemin de la résistance ishbalienne. Cet unique geste mettait d'ors et déjà fin à notre combattivité, jusqu'alors déjà bien abîmée. Si le chef pliait, toute son équipe le suivrait._

_Je me laissai tomber aux côtés du Sulfuric Alchemist. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien la fin de la Flame Team. Nous allions tous mourir, et il était bien sûr hors de question de fuir comme des lâches. Abandonner était un mot que nous ne connaissions pas. D'ailleurs, au départ, nous étions huit, or voilà qu'il ne restait que six membres, et dans quelques minutes, zéro. La plus puissante équipe du génocide d'Ishbal allait s'éteindre, emportant avec elle toute sa gloire éphémère._

_Refusant d'adresser un dernier regard au dos de Roy qui s'éloignait, je préférai fixer mes genoux que j'avais repliés contre ma poitrine, tandis que Yume tentait vainement de nous pousser à contrattaquer._

_- Et donc, si tu le prenais par ce flanc, Riza, il y aurait davantage de chances pour que tu les touches. Tu sais, quand j'étais sur le toit, je pouvais voir où les Ishbals en étaient, et franchement, c'est moins glorieux que ce qu'ils tentent de nous faire croire. En réalité, toutes leurs forces sont concentrées aux fenêtres, personne ne les soutient derrière mis à part les munitions. Ils ne sont guère plus d'une cinquantaine._

_Alors que la jeune fille agitait les bras pour donner plus de vie à son discours, le quinquagénaire agrippa l'un de ceux-ci, avant de secouer tristement la tête. Ils avaient un otage, et Roy. Plus rien ne pouvait être tenté. Yume nous fixa encore quelques instants, puis nous lança amèrement :_

_- Très bien, j'ai compris._

_Puis, semblant réfléchir un instant, elle nous assena :_

_- Si vous préférez abandonner... Après tout, c'est votre choix._

_Sans nous laisser le temps de rétorquer, elle s'élança vers le bâtiment sur lequel elle s'était juchée pour se dissimuler à la vue des ennemis. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup aux encadrures des fenêtres, mais la prudence ne devait pas être oubliée pour autant. C'est pourquoi Yume se hâta de se déplacer dans leurs angles morts. Elle put ainsi contourner leur bâtiment à revers._

_Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts et tout son amour, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne faisait que se jeter dans la gueule du loup, la Flame Team n'existait déjà plus. Cette bataille nous en avait fait voir depuis le départ, et maintenant, je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus : chaque centimètre carré de mon corps me faisait souffrir. Je bougeais à peine mon bras de quelques centimètres que mes épaules me hurlaient d'arrêter._

« Si vous préférez abandonner… »

_Une minute. Tout cela, toutes mes pensées, toutes mes actions, signifiaient que je voulais abandonner ? Que je choisissais la facilité ? Non, la Team Mustang n'avait jamais fui, jamais abandonné. C'était impossible. De plus, il ne me restait qu'une recharge, et les quelques malheureuses balles enfermées dans mon fusil. Même s'ils étaient, comme l'avait prétendu Yume, une cinquantaine, je ne pourrais même pas en tuer la moitié. Il fallait également prendre en compte que si nous nous rébellions, Maes serait tué, et s'aplatirais près d'un David encore trop choqué pour pouvoir agir._

_Non, nous n'avions pas abandonné nous étions juste réalistes. Toi, Yume, tu ne faisais que t'obstiner. Et de cette manière, ton agonie serait des plus atroces._

_Alors que je resserrais mon emprise sur mes avants-jambes, un cri retentit. Ou plutôt un grognement rauque, empreint d'une sauvage bestialité. Je ne savais dire à qui il appartenait, ni ce qu'il représentait, mais en tout cas, ce hurlement ne pouvait appartenir à un humain… Du moins, pas à un humain normal._

_Frémissante, je me tournai vers Bliam, en quête de réconfort. Avions-nous fait le bon choix, si tout cela pouvait être considéré comme tel ? Ne pouvant plus tenir, je lui demandai d'une traite :_

_- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?_

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Mais à l'air grave que le soldat prit, je compris sa réponse. Sans la moindre parole, la moindre secousse, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je réalisais enfin tout le poids de la situation dans laquelle nous nous étions fourrés. Etre certaine de tout avoir perdu est une chose, mais lorsque ce fait est confirmé par autrui, le sentiment qui vous oppresse alors est cent fois plus terrible de le précédant, car un côté irréversible qui ne peut être retiré s'est imposé. Il était à présent sûr que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Roy. Tentant tout de même de réparer un minimum les pots cassés, je coupai le quinquagénaire dans son début de réponse :_

_- En fait c'est bon, ne réponds pas ! lui ordonnais-je tandis que mes larmes coulaient de plus belle. Je… n'ai plus besoin de ça._

_Lorsque Bliam se tourna enfin vers moi, je ne pus supporter son regard dur et peiné. Mes yeux se détournèrent presque automatiquement, alors que je me bouchais les oreilles. Malgré cela, j'entendis tout de même toute sa tirade._

_- Tu sais bien que David est trop abattu pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, et si nous prenons les armes maintenant, Maes est mort. De plus, tes balles sont presque épuisées, et il ne me reste que quelques grammes de soufre. Il tapota son énorme sablier qui sonna creux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie, si j'essaie de synthétiser quelque chose, je mourrai dans la minute._

_Qu'il se taise ! S'il vous plaît !_

_- En outre, le commandant doit être dans un état qui s'approche du mien._

_Non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Roy était très fort, plus fort que n'importe qui ! Je tentai vainement d'effacer mes larmes, preuve de l'espoir qui avait subsisté en moi sans que je m'en rende compte._

_- Voilà, reprit Bliam, je viens de te donner d'excellents arguments pour éviter ce combat._

_Il avait raison, c'était vraiment stupide d'espérer à un moment pareil. Soudain, le militaire prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Ecoute-moi, Hawkeye et retiens bien. Ce sont peut-être de bons arguments, mais sûrement pas des raisons capables d'empêcher un être humain de vouloir sauver ses compagnons, finit-il en souriant._

_Je fixai sans réellement comprendre ses yeux grisâtres._

_- Vas-y, file ! Les issues des combats n'ont pas toujours suivi la logique, alors rejoins-les. Rejoins-le. Je te couvrirai._

_Plus son sourire s'agrandissait, plus mes larmes coulaient. Il m'avait complètement percée à jour, alors même que l'homme pour qui j'éprouvais tout ces sentiments n'avait rien deviné. Me défaisant de son emprise, je me dépêchai d'effacer les traces salées, puis de le remercier avant de me précipiter à mon tour vers le bâtiment. Je mourrais certainement, mais après tout, ce serait une mort digne. La seule chose orgueilleuse que je pouvais encore me permettre sur cette terre._

_Etant arrivée au bout de la façade arrière du bâtiment, et ne me restant donc qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir, je me stoppai. Si je bougeais, mon corps serait mis totalement à découvert, et je n'aurais qu'une chance infime de passer au travers de la garde des ennemis. Tandis que je réfléchissais, des cris de douleur me parvinrent. Ils avaient trop d'intensité et étaient trop déformés pour que je puisse reconnaître leur propriétaire. Néanmoins, je pouvais dire que leurs locuteurs souffraient. Terrorisée à l'idée qu'il s'agisse de Roy, je me précipitai à corps perdu sur le petit bout de plaine qu'il me restait à parcourir. Malheureusement, je fus repérée. Dégainant rapidement mon fusil, je stoppai finalement mon geste, ébahie par les Ishbals qui tombaient comme des mouches sans que j'aie fait le moindre geste. Leur cou semblait rongé par une sorte d'acide très puissant, acide qui finissait par les décapiter. Je me tournai presque automatiquement vers Bliam. Il ne pouvait pas ! Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il…_

_- Hawkeye, cours ! m'hurla-t-il, sa voix à moitié couverte par le vacarme de ses transmutations._

_Complètement incapable de faire ce qu'il m'ordonnait, je ne pus que rester plantée entre les deux anciennes résistances. Il m'était impossible de ne fixer autre chose que le militaire. Celui-ci avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de la partie inférieure de son sablier. Il faisait face aux ennemis, les genoux légèrement pliés, alors que les éclairs l'entourant faisaient trembler jusqu'au sol. Ces décharges secouaient le sable, le transformant en une sorte de tornade qui faisait voleter les cheveux grisonnants de mon ami. Quelques mèches voilaient régulièrement ses yeux, mais pas suffisamment pour cacher leur lugubre détermination. Le Sulfuric Alchemist était prêt pour son ultime et dernière transmutation. Dirigeant lentement ses mains vers les ennemis, le quinquagénaire me jeta un dernier regard, puis souffla pour lui-même :_

_- J'aurais pourtant tellement voulu revoir ma famille._

_Puis, ce fut comme une explosion. L'électricité entourant Bliam devint folle, alors que les derniers ennemis aux fenêtres étaient décapités. Le militaire suivit alors leurs mouvements, tout comme les Ishbals s'écrasèrent sans vie contre le sol, le Sulfuric tomba, face contre terre, soulevant un dernier nuage de poussière. Il agonisait, douloureusement peut-être ? Je ne l'espérais pas pour lui. En tout cas, il était mort, pour moi…_

_Non, pour l'équipe ! Pour que plus personne ne meure._

_La vie d'un brave homme venait de s'achever ici. Cela sous-entendait qu'il avait dû laisser des êtres chers derrière lui. Une famille… Ce que je ne possédais plus, et que je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais posséder. Les larmes aux yeux, je me hâtai vers l'entrée du troisième bâtiment, duquel une série de cris s'écoulait à présent sans interruption. Lorsque l'un d'eux, plus sonore que les autres, attira mon attention. Son locuteur venait d'être projeté hors de la résistance. Croyant premièrement qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, je n'y fis pas attention. Or, reconnaissant petit à petit la voix de l'homme, je commençai à paniquer. J'étais malheureusement trop loin pour pouvoir le sauver. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que Maes ne heurte le sol et meure, réduisant ainsi le nombre de membres de la Flame Team à quatre. Fermant les yeux sous l'effet de la peur, je n'entendis néanmoins pas de choc. Soulevant petit à petit mes paupières, je vis une étrange scène se jouer devant moi. Hugues était suspendu dans l'air en position couchée, à environ un mètre du sol. Comment était-ce possible ? A moins que… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces de ne pas courir vers Bliam. Ce dernier avait posé ses bras au centre d'un cercle de transmutation tracé dans le sable. Celui-ci, spécifique à l'oxygène, pouvait contrôler sa densité. Le militaire avait donc créé un coussin d'air sur lequel Maes avait rebondi. Le lanceur de couteaux avait donc été sauvé. Malheureusement maintenant, c'en était réellement fini du Sulfuric Alchemist. Refusant de regarder son cadavre dépouillé de toute vie, j'entrai dans le bâtiment en ruine. Les cris de personnes, certainement torturées, retentissaient de plus en plus fort, si bien que les murs en tremblaient. Me retenant de tousser au vu de la poussière que j'ingurgitais, je pressai le pas. La peur prenait violemment mon ventre d'assaut. De plus, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Que fabriquaient donc Roy et Yume ? Pourquoi Maes était-il tombé ? Il avait beau être un otage, les ennemis lui avaient tout de même permis de se reposer sur le sol, dès que Roy s'était rendu. Les Ishbals n'avaient pas non plus eu le temps de l'éjecter, étant donné la rapidité de Bliam._

_Soudain, mon pied se prit le rebord d'une des marches que je gravissais, et mon corps s'étala de tout son long. Le stress commençait à me faire perdre mon sang froid, c'était mauvais. Faisant supporter à mes bras tremblant tout le poids de mon buste, je me relevai puis continuai ma course en gravissant les marches trois par trois. Une fois arrivée au dernier étage, endroit où siégeaient tous les adversaires, le spectacle qui y avait lieu me pétrifia. J'étais incapable de bouger, les yeux complètement exorbités face à une telle violence gratuite. Tout l'étage était noir, carbonisé, la suie pénétrant chacun des pores des murs. Et au milieu de tout ça…_

_- Tu as perdu ! murmura une voix froide et dénuée de sentiments._

* * *

><p>Voilà, nous sommes maintenant très près de la fin de cette bataille. Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, le chapitre 6 achèvera le combat, et mettra un terme à la partie souvenir qui consituait la première partie de cette fic. Il sera assez court, pas plus de 2000 mots. Je suis désolée, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus et je ne peux pas couper après, vu que l'on change complètement de cadre. Enfin, vous comprendrez quand les prochains chapitres seront postés.<p>

Pour reparler du chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et surtout, dites-moi vos hypothèses sur la scène que voit Riza à la fin. Je pense encore avoir fait une petite fin sadique... Non ? Ben je pars alors x)

A la porchaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 6, tout chaud tout frais pour vous servir !

Vous devez sûrement vous demander, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la celle-la, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle faisait une pause dans l'écriture jusque début septembre ?

Eh bien, croyez-le ou non, mais je l'ai fait ! Je n'ai repris l'écriture que le 3 septembre... J'ai acompli l'exploit d'écrire ce chapitre en 2 jours ( avec le brouillon que j'avais déjà fait avant, mais c'est pas utile de préciser xD ). Non, non, ne m'applaudissez pas, vous me gênez xD

Pendant ces deux jours, j'ai été prise d'une espèce de folie furieuse m'ayant obligée à écrire. Je ne sais pas pourqoi moi même. Il était minuit, et, à la place de dormir, j'ai empoigné mon cahier de brouillon en plus de mon ordi, et j'ai commencé à taper jusqu'à 1h45 du matin... Résultat, j'étais crevée le lendemain !

En tout cas, ce chapitre, bien que court ( eh oui, Drimali, pour moi, 2500 mots, c'est court, et ça le restera xD ), fut assez agréable à écrire. C'est tout à fait le genre de scène que j'adore mettre en place *-*

Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir l'ultime fin de cette bataille !

* * *

><p><span>La bataille ( partie 4 )<span>

_Je restai bouche bée. Des corps par dizaine laissaient le sol s'imbiber de leur sang. Sa couleur écarlate jaillissait des milles et une entailles tailladant les cadavres. Cette coloration si vive tranchait avec un contraste saisissant les lambeaux de chairs noires qu'elle teintait._

_De la viande hachée carbonisée._

_Ces choses n'avaient plus rien d'humain, mais surtout, plus rien de vivant. Enjambant ce qui en aurait fait vomir plus d'un, je me rapprochai de la sombre voix qui continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles. Effleurant de ma botte une côte rougeâtre mise à découvert, je me retins de régurgiter le peu de choses restant dans mon estomac._

_Je progressais à pas lents avec une infinie précaution, par peur qu'un des cadavres ne se réveille et me saute à la gorge. Lorsque mon regard se posa accidentellement sur un des nombreux visages défigurés par les flammes, je ne pus empêcher le dégoût de percer mes traits. Quel pouvoir terrifiant, pensais-je._

_- Alors ?_

_Je me pétrifiai littéralement sur place. Cette voix si glaciale, ne semblant contenir une once de sentiment, appartenait-elle vraiment à cet homme ?_

_Non, je devais perdre la tête. Néanmoins, les preuves étaient juste devant mon nez._

_- Commences-tu à t'en rapprocher ?_

_Le goût âcre de la fumée empoisonnait ma gorge sèche. J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à respirer. La pièce était sursaturée de gaz. Or, une autre odeur, bien plus dérangeante que la précédente, dominait. Une odeur de mort. _

_Je plissai les yeux, tentant de distinguer au milieu de toute cette saleté la silhouette responsable de cette boucherie gratuite. Celle-ci, recouverte de suie et de sang, se tenait fièrement au milieu de masses, immobiles à jamais._

_- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, gronda sa voix, menaçante._

_Un craquement accompagna la plainte de douleur émise par un Ishbal. Le tueur avait la botte posée sur la poitrine déchiquetée de celui-ci, et s'amusait à appuyer dessus, faisant ainsi jaillir quelques jets de liquide ferreux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas apercevoir son visage, bien que je n'aie plus aucun doute sur son identité._

_- Te rapproches-tu de cette souffrance qui me taraude et m'écartèle les entrailles ?_

_La voix du meurtrier semblait sur le point de craquer, oscillant entre les aigus et les graves. Puis, il éclata de rire, se saisissant de l'homme sous lui. _

_- Ishbal !_

_Celui-ci était tout bonnement méconnaissable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient roussis jusqu'à la racine, et son visage, balafré. Malgré les terribles brûlures accentuant sa laideur, je reconnus le fou ayant tué Mavek. Retenant ma soudaine envie de lui faire payer, je préférai continuer ma marche sordide. Ils ne devaient pas me remarquer._

_Soudain, un claquement de doigts et une flamme provenant certainement de l'enfer apparurent, illuminant le visage défiguré du noiraud. Le militaire la dirigea lentement vers le bras de sa proie, dont l'état n'était déjà pas très beau à voir. De plus, ce membre indiquait un angle bizarre._

_Lorsque je vis son corps se tordre sous la douleur lorsque j'entendis ses cris de souffrance lorsque je sentis ses larmes de regret je ne pus en supporter plus._

_- Arrête, hurlais-je. Sans réfléchir davantage, je m'élançai vers l'assassin, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux dépouilles jonchant mon chemin. Roy ! l'appelais-je._

_Je saisis le bras du militaire, l'arrachant à sa cruelle contemplation. Sous l'effet de la déconcentration, sa maîtrise du feu s'affaiblit, et celui rongeant le bras de l'Ishbal s'évanouit dans le vide, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. _

_Le commandant me lança alors un regard des plus noirs. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'étaient bien ces yeux qui avaient orchestré ce massacre et qui avaient regardé leurs victimes mourir sans compassion. Durant une seconde fugitive, l'envie irrésistible de fuir me saisit. Il pourrait bien être capable de me faire subir le même sort qu'à ces pauvres Ishbals. Avec ces yeux…_

_Instinctivement, je relâchai son membre et reculai, terrifiée. Presqu'aussitôt, je trébuchai sur un cadavre, et atterris sur le postérieur, les mains plongées dans une rivière de sang. Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans mon esprit : des yeux de monstre._

_Le visage du Flame Alchemist, déformé par la rage et la démence, se rapprocha du mien. J'enfouis presqu'aussitôt mon cou dans ma poitrine. Roy me faisait peur. Pour la première fois, l'homme que j'aimais m'emplissait de terreur. _

_Sans débiter le moindre mot, il prit violemment ma figure entre ses mains, et la tourna vers la droite. C'était l'endroit le plus noir de l'étage, et celui ayant subi le plus de dégâts. Un mur avait été partiellement défoncé, tandis que l'argile formant le sol n'avait réussi à se débarrasser d'une couleur pourpre. Et sur ce sol, des corps mutilés entièrement noircis, aux yeux explosés. _

_Sauf un. Une dépouille en parfait état. Une balle unique avait marqué sa mort en s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Aucuns autres dommages n'avaient été administrés._

_Roy raffermit sa prise sur mon visage à m'en faire mal et m'obligea à avancer vers ce cadavre. Soudain, il affirma comme s'il tentait de m'expliquer une évidence :_

_- Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre, j'aurai pourtant tenté. La souffrance, la douleur. Ils n'ont rien compris. Rien du tout._

_La panique commençait à faire fléchir mes jambes. Si le commandant ne me soutenait pas, je me serais effondrée. Que s'était-il passé ici à la fin ? Pourquoi Roy se trouvait-il dans un tel état ? Pour en arriver à faire une chose pareille…_

_Lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur du cadavre immaculé, je crus que j'allais défaillir. Le militaire défit enfin sa ferme emprise et je m'écroulai à côté de cheveux roux imprégnés de sang. Le choc fut tellement grand que les larmes ne vinrent pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de fixer ce visage si familier au nez retroussé. Sa peau était si pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, alors que ses yeux vides… Ils avaient pourtant illuminé tant de choses de son vivant._

_Je détournai rapidement mon regard._

_- Tu vois ? Tu la vois ? hurla Roy comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Incertaine, je voulus toucher son corps. Je voulais m'assurer par ce simple geste que ce cadavre était bien celui de ma meilleure amie, qu'elle gisait bien là, morte. Mais un pied botté m'en empêcha, s'écrasant violemment sur le dessus de ma paume. Le propriétaire murmura en serrant les poings :_

_- Je la protégerai… Comme je lui avais promis ! Je lui avais juré que je la garderais en vie à n'importe quel prix !_

_Je retins mes larmes de toutes mes forces. Si je perdais mon calme, je me laisserais moi aussi aller à la folie, et je n'en avais pas le droit. Il fallait à tout prix raisonner Roy, sans quoi, j'ignorais de quoi il serait capable. Premièrement, il fallait que je retire ma main de l'emprisonnement qu'elle subissait, je devais me relever. Malheureusement, plus j'essayais, plus le pied du Flame Alchemist martyrisait mes métacarpes._

_- Très bien, Roy, je te parlerai donc comme ça, lui assurais-je calmement. Calme-toi. Je ne suis pas une menace pour elle._

_Mais il ne semblait prêter aucune attention à mon discours, ne cessant de me fixer avec son regard dément. La lueur qui l'animait n'était pas normale, elle était trop noire, trop ténébreuse. Un sentiment de haine incommensurable la parcourait de part en part. Je ne pourrais pas calmer ce sentiment avec des paroles aussi simple._

_Réfléchissant autant que je pouvais à la manière de ramener Roy à la raison, celui-ci reprit son monologue :_

_- C'est de votre faute à tous ! Vous auriez dû faire quelque chose ! C'est de leur faute, à tous ces Ishbals de malheur, assenait-il sans interruption. C'est de votre faute._

_La dernière phrase qu'il prononça sembla devenir une litanie qu'il ne cessât de répéter, comme une prière pour se faire pardonner. Ne tentant même plus de retirer mon membre, je préférai caler ma seconde main aux côtés de la première, la privant également de tout mouvement._

_Je ne savais pas trop ce que je tentais de faire ou de prouver, mais cela sembla marcher. Le poids de Roy se délestait petit à petit de mes mains. Néanmoins, je n'osais toujours pas les retirer._

_Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, puis Roy reprit possession de l'espace sonore. Or, cette fois-ci, sa voix était plus calme, plus contrôlée._

_- Pourquoi ? C'était mon rôle de la protéger, le mien ! murmura-t-il en appuyant sa main gantée contre sa poitrine._

_Désirant plus que tout le réconforter bien que l'expression de son visage n'ait pas changé, je me relevai lentement. Comme à un animal que l'on ne voulait effrayer, je posai tendrement ma main sur la sienne, toujours crispée sur son torse. Cela eut l'effet souhaité, Roy se détendit._

_Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux me repousser ensuite. Il saisit le col de mon uniforme et m'envoya heurter un mur. Le choc me coupa la respiration. Je m'effondrai comme une vulgaire poupée alors que le ténébreux m'avouait craintivement :_

_- Toi aussi, tu veux me juger ! Tu veux m'accuser !_

_Le timbre de sa voix contrastait tellement avec son visage, que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé cela comique._

_Alors que je pensais que plus aucune force ne m'habitait, mon corps trouva encore la force de contracter ma cage thoracique pour que je puisse respirer. Malheureusement, tout ce que je réussis à produire, furent des grognements rauques. J'avais pourtant tellement besoin d'air. Peu m'importait qu'il soit sursaturé de fumées, je devais respirer !_

_Au bout de quelques efforts, ma poitrine se souleva. J'étais comme essoufflée, ne prenant aucune pause entre mon expiration et ma prochaine inspiration. Malgré toutes les morts que j'avais subies, mon corps ne voulait toujours pas abandonner la vie. Je ne voulais toujours pas abandonner la vie !_

_Car Roy était toujours là. La chose la plus précieuse de mon existence était à mes côtés. Et j'étais sur le point de la perdre à cause de mon incompétence._

_Sans prêter attention à la protestation de mes muscles, je me levai et me dirigeai vers Roy, en prise avec un violent duel avec lui-même. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses mains et la secouait, criant à qui pouvait l'entendre :_

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

_Dès qu'il prononça cette simple phrase, je compris tout. Je Le compris, comme j'avais presque toujours réussi à le faire. Lorsque je relevai sa tête de mes doigts encrassés, son expression avait changé il avait maintenant une mine terrifiée._

_- Ecarte-toi fantôme !_

_Levant ma main, je l'abattis de toutes mes forces sur sa joue._

_- Espèce d'imbécile ! Je ne suis pas morte ! criais-je. Marquant un arrêt pour donner plus de poids à ce qui allait suivre, je forçai son regard à rencontrer le mien. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose encore me dire que je ne suis qu'un fantôme. Tu ne m'as pas tuée, et tu as encore moins tué Yume ! Et ce n'est ni en te vengeant de manière aussi dérisoire, ni en te culpabilisant que tu vas te soulager !_

_- Mais je devais la… me coupa-t-il._

_- Ne m'interromps pas ! M'époumonais-je. Depuis que je te connais tu as toujours mis un point d'honneur à protéger toutes les personnes chères à ton cœur. Tu rêves d'une idéologie où la personne la plus puissante sur Terre protégerait toutes les autres. Eh bien, désolée de te décevoir, mais un tel monde n'existe pas, et n'existera jamais. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Tu n'arriveras jamais à sauver tout le monde, et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable pour ça. __Le propre de l'humain est la solidarité ! Nous sommes faits pour nous entraider les uns les autres, pour vivre en communauté. La solitude, ou faire bande à part, n'est bon qu'à nous affaiblir, c'est pourquoi nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. __Les morts sont fréquentes dans une guerre. Ce que tu as vécu, presque tous les Ishbals ici présent ont subi quelque chose de comparable. Regarde cet homme, dis-je en désignant l'Ishbal que je l'avais vu torturer, il sombré dans une vengeance sans but. Veux-tu devenir comme lui ?_

_Roy gardant toujours son regard ahuri, je lui donnai une nouvelle gifle pour le réveiller. Il devait comprendre, absolument, je ne voulais pas qu'il oublie qui il était._

_- Réponds, lui ordonnais-je d'une voix ferme._

_Lentement, le militaire fit non de la tête._

_- Alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, accepte sa mort. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, la culpabilité te rongera. Et cette culpabilité forgera un mur auquel tu te heurteras sans arrêt. Il t'empêchera d'aller de l'avant et te gardera prisonnier de ton passé. __Je sais de quoi je parle, ajoutais-je d'une voix plus douce, teintée de tristesse, j'ai déjà perdu mes deux parents. Je suis restée longtemps à me renfermer sur moi-même, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Pour regarder vers l'avenir, je devais accepter mon passé, et tout ce que j'avais pu y faire, sinon, cela revenait à nier ma propre existence en ce monde, et celle que j'étais vraiment._

_Je regardai le visage en larmes de Roy, puis nichai sa tête dans mon cou, le noyant sous des flots intarissables._

_- Pourtant, chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée, je lui avais promis. Je lui avais promis de la protéger, et c'est elle qui s'est jetée devant moi pour que cette balle ne m'atteigne pas._

_- Ca, c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait. Prends gage de ce geste comme un cadeau inestimable qu'elle t'aurait fait. Ne gâche pas ce qu'elle a voulu préserver. Ne gâche pas ta vie._

_Quand je sentis les bras musclés de Roy enserrer ma taille, je sus que j'avais réussi. Il était revenu à la normale. Entourant son cou, je le berçai comme un enfant, puis, lâchai quelques coulées d'eau salée à mon tour. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, mais aussi ma rivale en amour. Enfin, peu importait ces titres, ce n'étaient que des mots. Et seulement avec eux, il m'était impossible de décrire tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. _

_Elle m'avait sortie du monde noir dans lequel je m'étais isolée et m'avait fait comprendre les bases de ce que j'avais dit à Roy. Pas en me le criant à la figure, juste en m'ayant fait vivre des moments heureux juste en m'ayant adressé un sourire…_

_Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son cadavre, mon cœur se tordit violemment :_

_- Adieu, ne fus-je que capable de murmurer._

_J'aurais pourtant souhaité lui dire tellement plus de choses. Lui avouer que malgré qu'elle sorte avec Roy, malgré toutes les fois où je l'ai haie…_

_Lui dire que je l'aimais._

_Comme pour faire écho à mes pensées, un hurlement retentit dans l'intégralité du bâtiment._

A ce hurlement, se joignit bientôt celui d'une jeune femme blonde. Celle-ci avait violemment sursauté dans son bain tiède, après s'être réveillée d'un affreux cauchemar. Après avoir rêvé du jour où sa vie avait prit un tournant décisif. Le jour où tout avait commencé, et où tout s'était terminé. La fin de la Flame Team, et le début de Kibô.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la première partie de mon histoire est achevée avec ce chapitre ! Je n'en reviens pas moi-même, j'en ai tellement bavé pour écrire cette bataille de m*****. Enfin, je vois déjà les commentaires me traitant de grosse sadique arriver... " Elle a d'abord tué Mavek ( qui n'a même pas pu prononcer un seul mot -' ), puis Bliam, et enfin l'autre conna... hum, femme ! "<p>

Mais je serai très heureuse de les recevoir, vu qu'un commentaire reste un commentaire. ^^ Donc, envoyez-en moi plein ! *n'insiste pas du tout*

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long à venir, étant donné que je n'ai aucun brouillon, et que je vais débuter une collabo avec Drimali qui ne me sera pas de tout repos ^^ ( fait déjà de la pub ) En plus, ce sera certainement une sorte de chapitre transition, où il ne se passera pas énormément de choses. Et je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de choses. Enfin, comme d'habitude, je ferai de mon mieux. =)

PS à Drimali : tu m'avais demandé si mes chapitres ne seraient pas mieux sans correction, et bien, je te laisse le loisir de répondre toi-même à cette question, vu que j'ai à peine retouché ce chapitre après que je l'aie tapé sur l'ordi en fonction du brouillon.


	7. Intermède

Intermède

C'est quand qu'elles arrivent ces armes ? aboya un jeune gaillard dont la constitution ne semblait accepter que les muscles.

Ses jambes, recouvertes d'un long pantalon noir, tremblaient d'impatience ainsi que de froid. Les égouts de Central n'étaient en effet pas l'endroit rêvé pour effectuer un « échange ». Malheureusement, c'était le seul qui convenait.

Calme-toi, Edwick, lança fermement un jeune blond. La patience est vertu de toute victoire.

Le dénommé Edwick marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe. Il ne supportait pas ce blanc-bec qui croyait tout savoir sur tout. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze ans qu'il faisait partie de l'organisation, il avait même participé aux fondements même de celle-ci, alors que cet imbécile… Quatre petites années de contribution ne lui permettaient pas de lui parler sur ce ton impertinent, et en plus, de l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Mais il préféra garder ces pensées pour lui. Après tout, les disputes n'étaient jamais bonnes pour le travail d'équipe. Et dieu sait quel travail ils devraient fournir aujourd'hui pour réaliser leur plan.

Tout ce qui manquait était l'arrivée de ces foutus fournisseurs ! Que fabriquaient-ils par tous les Saints ? D'habitude, l'attente était quasiment inexistante avec eux.

Le tas de muscles à la peau sombre ne semblait pas être le seul à ne plus tenir en place. Les trois quarts des membres de la section dont il était le chef se distrayaient en activité telles que le tournage de pousses, l'observation excessive de chaque tuyau transperçant les murs,… Chacun y allait de sa méthode pour passer le temps. Seul le blond, dont les cheveux s'arrêtaient abruptement cinq centimètres au dessus de son épaule, ainsi que quelques autres membres relativement âgés affichaient un visage empreint de sérénité.

L'atmosphère était oppressante : l'apparence exigüe des parois entourant la section numéro 4 lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer dans une mer glaciale, malgré qu'au dehors, le soleil tapait. Un de ses minces rayons transparaissait par les trous d'une bouche d'égout, offrant au lieu un petit éclat de vie.

Car tout ici semblait mort. Même l'eau putride glissant silencieusement dans les caniveaux avait une apparence cadavérique.

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'odeur insupportable qu'elle diffusait, Edwick pesta une fois de plus sur le retard des trafiquants. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre. La ponctualité était d'ailleurs un de ses points forts.

Soudain, des bruits de frottements se firent entendre au loin.

Le boucan que produisaient plusieurs charriots chargés à ras bord de cartons se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils arrivaient.

Bientôt, les sombres parois sur lesquelles coulait un disgracieux liquide, laissèrent apparaître des silhouettes habillées de noir. L'une d'elle, dont le capuchon ne laissait entrapercevoir que sa bouche mauvaisement tordue, se rapprocha du chef de la quatrième section et commença à énumérer :

Voilà la marchandise commandée : cent mitraillettes, cinquante fusils à longue portée, deux cent revolvers, vingt-deux épées et une hache en argent.

Edwick hocha alors la tête et sortit de sa poche une grosse liasse de billets. Le fournisseur la lui arracha presque des mains avec un sourire machiavélique.

Juste compensation, mais n'oublions point les intérêts, susurra-t-il.

Le quadragénaire, dégoûté, ajouta une dizaine de fins papiers dans la main avide de l'homme en noir, tandis que le blond manifestait sa répugnance envers le profiteur par un simple mouvement dédaigneux.

Je pense que nous avons le compte à présent, persiffla-t-il en comptant soigneusement les billets. Nous nous en allons maintenant, très cher maître.

Le chef de la quatrième grimaça à cette appellation bien plus moqueuse que respectueuse.

Ravi d'avoir pu à nouveau faire affaire avec vous.

Les trafiquants s'éloignèrent alors, aussi discrets et rapides que la brise. Plus aucune trace laissant deviner leur passage, ne subsista la seconde suivante. Seuls les cartons parfaitement empilés les uns sur les autres, attestaient encore de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

L'homme musclé dont les yeux rouges scintillaient encore de rancœur se retourna vers ses subordonnés et ordonna d'un ton sans appel :

Allez, bande de mauviettes, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Ôtez donc vos culs du sol et amenez-moi ça au quartier général si j'y suis !

Dans un concert général de grognements, les vingt membres composant la section se levèrent pour transporter les nombreuses caisses vers la sortie du dédale. Seul le mystérieux blond n'avait soufflé mot, ou son.

Regardant ses subordonnés empoigner cartons après cartons, s'entraidant quelques fois pour les plus lourds, Edwick alla examiner le contenu de celui comptant le moins de marchandise. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec de la main, et en sortit quelques épées. Après les avoir observées sous tous les angles, il effleura du bout de ses gros doigts la surface des autres.

Complètement inutile, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents. Aucune d'elles ne pourrait me convenir.

Il empoigna alors le vieux bout de fer enveloppé de cuir, pendant à sa ceinture. Il aurait tellement voulu le remplacer. Si son sabre continuait à se désagréger de la sorte, ses combats paraîtraient bientôt on ne peut plus risibles. Tout en renâclant sa déception, il souleva la caisse et emprunta le même chemin que ses subordonnés. Avant de repartir, les trafiquants avaient bien pris soin d'emporter leurs chariots, laissant la section se débrouiller seule. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils agissaient de la sorte. En revanche, cela serait peut-être la dernière fois…

Cette fois-ci, l'action commandée par leur plan porterait clairement le nom de coup d'état. Jusqu'il y a quatre ans, le groupe de terroristes dont Edwick faisait partie était encore terriblement faible et comptait tout au plus deux sections. Or, un évènement incroyable s'était produit. Un évènement qui avait fait monter les chiffres d'engagement de manière exponentielle : la guerre ayant ravagé le territoire Ishbalien. Leur mince équipe initiale s'était alors agrandie pour former une organisation soudée et puissante qu'ils avaient nommé Kibô.

De plus, elle avait Césis à sa tête. La simple mention de ce nom suffisait à faire trembler les gens les plus téméraires de leur milieu. Il était réputé pour être impitoyable et incroyablement cruel envers les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis. Totalement dépourvu de sentiments, ce terrifiant commandant était doté d'un pouvoir capable de ravager un champ entier de bataille, ne laissant que des gravats derrière lui.

Malheureusement, la puissance de cette alchimie était également ce qui lui interdirait de participer au grand combat qui se préparait. Kibô ne pouvait se permettre de détruire Central. Leur seul et unique but était l'armée. Rien d'autre.

« Faire payer à tous ces pourris pour leurs crimes. » pensa haineusement Edwick en resserrant sa prise sur le carton contenant les épées.

Entretemps, le blond ainsi que ses coéquipiers avaient déjà franchi le seuil du quartier général, celui de leur unique maison.

Un des plus jeunes membres de la quatrième section s'approcha furtivement de lui. Son air juvénile ne convenait absolument pas au climat régnant dans le sombre entrepôt. Mais malgré ce si fable âge, il avait tenu à s'engager… Par folie, ou par le fruit venimeux que faisait croître la vengeance…

Dis, Marc, commença-t-il un peu nerveux de parler à une personne si impressionnante, tu crois que l'opération se passera bien ?

Le jeune homme, daignant à peine à le regarder, lui répondit gravement :

Le tout n'est pas le savoir d'une possible réussite. L'important, c'est le savoir de tes faiblesses. Elles peuvent te condamner à tout moment, même si notre plan est un succès.

L'adolescent le regarda, presque tétanisé par ces funestes paroles. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'arborer.

La peur est également une faiblesse, certainement la plus dangereuse.

Soudain, le ton de l'homme changea, devenant plus grave encore. Il se tourna subitement son interlocuteur et capta violemment son regard.

Alors fais gaffe petit, garde en permanence un regard pour l'arrière de ta tête, et ne laisse jamais l'ennemi t'infliger le moindre doute.

Se détournant tout aussi subitement que précédemment, il s'éloigna, un triste sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Combien de camarades avait-il vu partir, uniquement par le non-respect de ces règles fondamentales.

Alors que les membres de la quatrième section finissaient de déposer la marchandise récemment acquise, le dénommé Marc préféra se diriger discrètement vers sa chambre, avec sa propre caisse. Les vêtements bleu nuit, de même que la capuche qu'il arborait lui permettaient de se fondre partiellement dans les décors obscurs de l'ancien hangar.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sa chambre – si l'on pouvait nommer ce dépotoir comme tel - le blond dissimula le carton contenant les revolvers au milieu d'un ramassis de vieux habits jonchant le sol, puis se laissa aller sur son lit défoncé. Quelques armes supplémentaires n'étaient jamais de trop. Ce n'était pas parce que leur QG était isolé que la garantie de leur sécurité était maximale.

Sa survie était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Peu importait s'il fallait pour cela désobéir aux autorités de Kibô. Tant qu'il vivait, il ne refusait rien. Le jeune homme avait vu trop de morts pour ne pas vivre en leur mémoire.

Tout à coup, le son rectiligne, mais doux d'un bugle retentit dans tout le QG. C'était l'heure du rassemblement général. Bientôt, l'organisation mènerait son plan à bien.

Dans l'immense pièce centrale du QG - où était autrefois entreposés du mobilier mais qui avait à présent été assimilée à un gigantesque auditoire-, se trouvaient déjà la plupart des membres de Kibô.

On pouvait constater que la foule était rangée en six lignes distinctes. Celles-ci correspondaient aux sections auxquelles les adhérents appartenaient. L'organisation était divisée en sept sections comptant environ chacune une cinquantaine de membres.

Ces sections étaient classées selon leur puissance et étaient dirigées par une personne portant le nom d' « Elementalis ». Ceux-ci formaient une sorte de conseil, appelé clan des sept, qui était dirigé par un sous-chef, lui-même dirigé par Césis.

Sur l'estrade précédant les nombreux membres, ne se trouvaient que cinq Elementalis, ainsi que le sous-chef, dont l'attitude laissait comme toujours paraître son sérieux. Ceux-ci étaient également alignés par ordre de puissance, suivant la numérotation de leur section. Le septième Elementalis, au corps fort renfoncé, amorçait la gauche de la scène. Il se dandinait ridiculement sur place, jouant avec la répartition de son poids sur ses pieds. Tandis que le deuxième, au regard terrifiant, occupait la droite. Marc vint bientôt se placer tout au devant de la quatrième rangée.

Bien qu'il soit le plus puissant de la plus petite Team de Kibô, il existait une différence énorme entre lui et son supérieur. Différence qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Il avait beau cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait sa fierté, les regards haineux qu'ils échangeaient mettaient tous ses ressentis à nu.

Pendant ce temps, les discussions allaient de bon train au sein du clan des sept.

Pourquoi Gold n'est-il toujours pas arrivé ? demanda Edwick au chef de section le plus proche de lui, en l'occurrence, Natris.

Chaque Elementalis portait un nom de code, lié au type d'alchimie qu'il utilisait. Il pouvait également être appelé par « son numéro d'immatriculation », c'est-à-dire, le chiffre que portait la section qu'il dirigeait. Cela permettait ainsi un anonymat complet, ainsi qu'une rare efficacité lors des missions d'infiltration. Le dit-Natris, chef de la troisième section, possédait des cheveux d'une blancheur neige, bien qu'il n'ait encore que la petite vingtaine. Sans ce détail frappant, et ce regard mature qu'il arborait, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était âgé que de quatorze ans. Edwick le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement immense.

Natris, le rappela-t-il faiblement.

Tournant enfin sa tête vers son inférieur, l'Elementalis lui répondit :

Tu sais bien qu'il a horreur de toutes ces conventions. La paperasse, les réunions, tout ça, même dans sa précédente vie, il ne l'a jamais supporté. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est le combat.

Parler des « précédents vies » au sein même de Kibô était un crime des plus graves. Lorsqu'on s'y engageait, on allait jusqu'à oublier sa propre identité, à disparaître de la société même, pour seulement garder en soi le but ultime : délivrer la population des monstres. La personne que nous avions été avant ne pouvait plus exister, car elle avait été soumise à ces monstres. C'était une renaissance complète que d'adhérer à cette organisation. Ce sujet de discussion était tabou et donc lourdement condamnable. C'est pourquoi, à l'énonciation de ces simples mots l'homme musclé frissonna.

En parlant des absents, continua Natris sans plus se formaliser de son infraction, Sulfuric ainsi que sa section ne sont toujours pas de retour.

Oui, c'est un problème, compte tenu de ce que nous allons entreprendre.

Portant soudainement sa main à son menton, le troisième fit mine de réfléchir, tout en observant la salle se remplir petit à petit.

Je ne pense pas. Il a beau être le chef de la première section et le plus puissant d'entre nous, son pouvoir n'apporterait que des catastrophes sur le champ de bataille. S'arrêtant un moment, Natris tourna un regard discret vers le sous-chef, puis reprit. Tu connais sa haine envers les militaires, elle est encore plus forte que celle de notre précieux sous-chef, si jamais il venait à perdre le contrôle, ce serait dramatique. Notre rôle est avant tout la protection de la population.

Un peu d'aide ne serait tout de même pas de refus, rétorqua Edwick sans pour autant élever la voix. C'est tout de même à l'armée que l'on s'attaque.

Tout à coup, un regard rouge se planta dans leur direction, comme pour leur sommer de se taire. L'homme aux cheveux blancs n'en fut pas le moins du monde incommodé, en revanche, Edwick frissonna devant les yeux du chef de la seconde section. Parmi ses subordonnés, il n'y avait que Natris pour supporter un regard pareil. Il semblait être fait de sang fraichement englouti sur des victimes, transperçant comme la lame la plus acérée d'un couteau.

Le possesseur de ces terrifiants yeux se dirigea vers le bord de l'estrade, aux côtés du sous-chef. Pour faire taire les bavardages intempestifs, il hurla d'une voix qui oscillait fortement entre les aigus :

Silence ! Sa sous-majesté Hell va prendre la parole !

Césis ainsi que son sous-chef, étaient également alchimistes. Néanmoins, la différence entre leur niveau et celui du clan des sept ne se comptait même pas.

Hell parla alors d'une voix distincte, presque carillonnante, qui contrastait très fortement après les intonations étranges que son subordonné avait produites.

Mes fidèles, aujourd'hui va être la concrétisation de tous les efforts que vous avez courageusement fournis !

Ces premiers propos furent suivis d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'un seul geste manuel suffit à taire.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons libérer le peuple opprimé par l'armée ! cria-t-il en levant son poing. Vous, qui avez eu le courage de vous sacrifier pour cette noble cause, êtes des héros. Nous allons nous diriger dans quelques heures vers le repaire des salauds qui ont brisé la vie de la plupart d'entre vous en mille morceaux. Que ce soit une famille, une femme, des amis, nous allons les venger dès maintenant. Les crimes ne peuvent pas rester impunis. Et c'est notre rôle que de l'exercer sur les rois d'Amestris.

Tous les membres de l'organisation l'écoutaient complètement fascinés. Seul Marc semblait hors du charme que le sous-chef avait créé.

Aujourd'hui, continua-t-il moins durement, nous nous battrons pour nous, mais aussi pour les frères que nous ne connaissons pas, pour ceux qui malheureusement sont absents en ce grand jour, clama-t-il en désignant la rangée sensée accueillir les membres de la première section, ainsi que pour ceux qui nous ont malheureusement quittés par des actes de grande bravoure… Nous nous battrons pour recouvrer notre liberté et créer un ordre bien meilleur que le précédant ! Un ordre ou le peuple est roi, une démocratie !

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent à en vriller les tympans. Le chef de la deuxième section prit alors la parole, ses dires toujours secoués par ces étranges sons aigus.

On se retrouve ici dans deux heures exactement. Pendant ce temps, préparez-vous à livrer la plus grande bataille de votre vie !

S'éloignant de l'extrémité de l'estrade avec le sous-chef, ils disparurent bientôt vers leurs appartements. Hell était très respectée de l'organisation, même par Marc, qui ne donnait pourtant pas son admiration à n'importe qui. Le sous-chef ne combattait pourtant presque jamais, bien que son pouvoir soit, disait-on, invincible.

La peur et l'admiration étaient des sentiments qui tiraillaient chaque membre de Kibô, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'une femme.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Riza M. qui reprend du poil de la bête. Quatre mois sans poster... Oui, c'est long, mais bon, j'ai une vie privée, et lorsque ça devient le bordel, c'est pas évident de trouver le temps ( voire l'envie ) d'écrire ;)

Voici tout de même le 7ème chapitre de mon histoire. J'ai eu énormément de mal à le rédiger, dans le sens où l'action n'est pas très présente dans ce chapitre, ce n'est le début de la deuxième partie de ma fic, après tout. Il faut bien commencer quelque part :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Attaque terroriste ?<span>

Le quartier général de l'armée était baigné de couleurs plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres. Mais malgré ces magnifiques lumières, l'ensemble dégageait une grande froideur. Était-ce dû aux murs grisâtres des bâtiments, aux drapeaux bien trop formels ou tout simplement à l'ambiance générée par les humeurs maussades de ses occupants ? Nul ne le savait.

Toujours est-il que le ressenti stagnait, tandis que les années passaient sans que cela ébranle la moindre parcelle des façades du bâtiment. Représentation brutale d'un pouvoir conservatif, que la population examinait du coin de l'œil, certains avec une admiration non dissimulée, d'autres, avec effroi. Les avis à son sujet étaient partagés, bien que la majorité soit située dans un contexte de crainte majorité que l'armée avait largement les moyens de faire taire… Aussi, ne tentaient-ils même pas de se rebeller, se contentant de leur petite vie et supportant l'injustice qui les entourait.

Riza Hawkeye s'était forgé sa propre opinion au fil des ans, se fiant à son expérience. Chaque jour, elle avançait calmement, les dossiers qu'elle avait finis la veille chez elle sous les bras. On ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire son expression à l'aide du mot « blasée ». Certes, le regard neutre qu'elle avait porté à l'armée en s'engageant avait bien changé, mais elle ne restait jamais de marbre face à leurs agissements.

Il y avait toujours une partie de son corps pour la trahir, que ce soient ses lèvres légèrement pincées, ses joues laissant deviner ses mâchoires serrées, ses mains anormalement crispées sur ses papiers, ou encore, la raideur de ses enjambées.

Néanmoins, ce matin, son chemin vers le QG ne fut accompagné d'aucun de ces tocs. Le regard vague de la blonde était complètement perdu au milieu de souvenirs si souvent assombris. Elle avait pourtant tout tenté pour les oublier, pour les effacer de sa mémoire. Ses stratagèmes avaient d'ailleurs très bien fonctionné. Jusqu'à maintenant…

Jusqu'à ce que ces douloureuses images viennent hanter sa nuit.

S'appuyant soudainement contre un muret bordant le parc municipal, elle s'y assit convulsivement puis se cacha les yeux parmi les replis de ses mains. Quelques passants curieux la regardèrent avec insistance.

- Yume, murmura la militaire, un nœud dans la gorge.

Bien qu'elle n'ait plus vu son visage depuis quatre ans, ses traits étaient toujours aussi familiers à sa mémoire elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix, crier, supplier, rire…

Riza ramena rapidement ses documents contre sa poitrine, essayant de calmer sa respiration chevrotante. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, le lieutenant quitta la crasse sur laquelle elle s'était posée et épousseta son uniforme. Parée d'un nouveau regard impénétrable, une pensée futile traversa néanmoins le brouillard de son esprit :

« Pardon. »

C'était stupide. Sa meilleure amie était dans l'autre monde à présent. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui répondre. La militaire ne pourrait plus jamais s'excuser auprès d'elle. Pour tout…

Pour Roy…

Riza se sentit soudainement particulièrement pathétique. Si seulement elle possédait le pouvoir de recommencer sa vie. Premièrement, elle ne se serait déjà pas engagé dans l'armée. La jeune femme avait souvent pensé à quitter sa profession. Mais pourrait-elle réellement refaire sa vie ailleurs ? Il y avait également son colonel… Lui, il avait un but dans la vie. Peut-être que lorsque le ténébreux l'aurait atteint, elle se contenterait de se retirer progressivement.

Lorsque la blonde franchit la porte du QG, ce fut à peine si elle entendit le garde lui faire d'amicales remontrances sur son retard. A vrai dire, Riza était pile à l'heure, un fait rarissime que peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion de constater dans l'enceinte de cette institution. Elle traversa les couloirs sans plus de réactions envers les personnes qui la saluaient.

Lorsque le regard qui la pourchassait croisa le sien, Riza crut d'abord avoir à faire à un fantôme du passé. Aussi sursauta-t-elle sous les yeux étonnés de son colonel.

- Quelque chose ne va pas lieutenant ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour arborer jour après jour un visage détaché, elle n'y arrivait jamais. Ou du moins, n'y avait-il que Roy pour le remarquer. A l'instant, il avait détecté tant de peur chez la jeune femme, qu'il s'était senti sous la peau d'un monstre durant la fraction de seconde où elle l'avait regardé.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle du ton le plus maîtrisé dont elle pouvait se servir à l'heure actuelle, les yeux sagement baissés.

Il fit semblant de la croire, tandis qu'elle déposait ses documents sur son bureau et sortait un stylo. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était qu'un reflet de son propre état. Les horreurs qui avaient atrophié ses yeux caramel, avaient également détruit les siens avant son réveil. Ils étaient les seuls membres restant de la Flame Team, Maes étant mort il y a peu. Était-ce à cause du décès prématuré de leur camarade que ces vieux souvenirs revenaient pourrir leurs rêves ?

Le regard de Riza encore plaqué sur sa propre rétine, Roy s'assit derrière son bureau, sur lequel sévissait une immense pile papetière. Le travail administratif avait toujours possédé l'extraordinaire capacité de le mettre hors de lui. Signer papier après papier, vérifier des rapports, des dates, des heures, lire toutes les conneries qu'inscrivaient parfois leurs supérieurs, et se demander quand il pourrait enfin se tenir au dessus d'eux pour leur remettre les idées en place,…

Habituellement c'était déjà tout bonnement insupportable. Aujourd'hui, ce serait inhumain. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas où Riza puisait la détermination avec laquelle elle remplissait tous ces documents jour après jour. Le colonel était un homme d'action, pas de paperasse !

Lorgnant son stylo d'un regard noir, il sentit l'agacement bouillir en lui. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour tout envoyer valser ! Tant de papiers à remplir et si peu de temps. Il n'avait pas non plus que ça à faire de sa journée ! Surtout que ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous. Avec Livia… Peut-être ? Non, c'était le nom de sa précédente conquête.

« J'aurais quand même pu me souvenir de son prénom… » pensa-t-il en se laissant aller contre son bureau.

Il l'avait rencontrée la veille. En voyant ses yeux si joyeux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de croire que cette fois-ci, cela fonctionnerait ! Que celle-la pourrait enfin lui apporter le sentiment de bien-être et de stabilité dont il rêvait depuis sa mort.

Mais de toute évidence, cette entrevue allait encore tomber dans l'impasse, avant même un baiser.

« Il faut croire que je n'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier… »

C'était toujours pareil. A chaque fois qu'il tentait un flirt avec une femme, Son visage apparaissait toujours. Mais malgré cela, le sentiment de trahison ne venait jamais s'infiltrer dans ses veines, certainement parce qu'il n'avait plus jamais été amoureux depuis ce jour. Seul un vide pesant le martyrisait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et tenter de s'affranchir de ce vide n'était qu'une de ses lubies supplémentaires. Le passé était une entrave bien trop lourde, avec laquelle il ne se sentait pas encore capable de marcher.

Il y a quatre ans, il avait tout perdu. Son équipe, sa petite-amie… même son rêve avait perdu de son éclat. Il était plus devenu un devoir qu'autre chose, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à se faire pardonner de tous ses péchés.

Il n'y avait que son lieutenant qui avait survécu à toutes ces atrocités. Mais le prix à payer avait été lourd de conséquences. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas souhaité la revoir sourire comme au bon vieux temps ? Lorsqu'ils fuguaient ensemble la nuit, pour échapper à la vigilance de son père, qu'ils couraient dans les rues vides à peine éclairée par les réverbères vers l'immense forêt qui seyait leur village. Dire qu'à cette époque, il ne connaissait encore rien des choses de la vie, de la guerre, de l'avilité des humains, de l'amour…

Quelle chance il avait eue. Celle-ci était tout de même restée seize courtes années. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas posséder de bonne volonté pour persister un peu plus !

De plus en plus fréquemment, Roy se plaisait à imaginer la vie qu'il aurait menée aux côtés de ses parents s'ils n'étaient actuellement pas couchés six pieds sous terre. Chris avait laissé échapper jadis à mi mots que son père avait exercé le métier de médecin. Il lui aurait certainement succédé. Peut-être même aurait-il eu une petite sœur avec le temps… A l'image de Riza. Une existence presque parfaite en somme.

Le colonel avait beau retracer le chemin qu'il avait suivi durant ces dernières décennies, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour en arriver à aujourd'hui. Tous ces évènements, ces drames qu'il avait subis avant même de pouvoir les comprendre… Avec toute l'objectivité qu'il était capable d'exercer, il trouvait que cela n'avait tout simplement pas la moindre logique.

Tout en resserrant ses mains sur les plis de sa veste, il se mit à penser sa bien-aimée. L'avoir revue, même en rêve, avait réveillé chez lui de très anciens sentiments… Qui ne l'avaient jamais réellement quitté. Resserrant sa prise sur sa veste, il pensa en adéquation avec Riza :

« Aujourd'hui sera décidément une très mauvaise journée. »

La pause déjeuner arriva. Roy n'avait encore « consulté » qu'un seul dossier.

Lorsque le reste de l'équipe s'étira en soupirant de contentement, avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire, il n'amorça pas un geste, à l'instar du lieutenant.

Ce fut dans de bruyantes discussions, incluant la nouvelle petite amie de Havoc, que Fuery, Breda et celui-ci sortirent du bureau. Les couloirs s'animèrent, puis redevinrent silencieux, en à peine une dizaine de minutes.

Depuis qu'elle avait penché son nez sur ses dossiers, Hawkeye ne l'y avait plus retiré. Ils étaient pour elle une sorte d'échelle, de corde qui la connectait au monde réel, mais qui lui remontraient également la cruauté dévorant ce monde. Cela avait pour effet de la maintenir dans une sorte de stabilité instable. Grand paradoxe qu'était la souffrance.

Ses yeux s'accrochaient avec toute la force dont ils étaient capables aux mots inscrits sur le papier frais, imprimés le matin même essayant de leur trouver une signification cachée.

N'importe quoi qui pourrait occuper son esprit rebelle.

N'importe quoi qui pourrait lui ôter ces foutues images de ce sale cauchemar.

N'importe quoi qui enlèverait le sourire de Yume gravé sur sa rétine.

Riza se rapprochait progressivement de ses limites mentales. Elle jouait avec le feu, s'avançant vers cette frontière si attractive entre la folie et la raison, pour s'en éloigner presqu'aussitôt. Ses pieds, similaires à des aimants la reconduisaient alors vers le chemin du rêve. Le chemin de Yume.

Roy, lui, contemplait tout le savoir-faire de sa subordonnée. Elle enchaînait paperasse, sur paperasse, sans fatiguer, malgré les réminiscences de son cauchemar.

Lui, il ne pourrait pas.

Dès que le ténébreux avait croisé son regard, il avait su qu'elle était forte. Bien plus que lui. Ses iris caramel l'avaient tout de suite fasciné, il y avait trouvé quelque chose qui manquait à son bonheur. Or, la seule chose qui lui manquait à cette époque – et lui manquait toujours – était une famille, chaleureuse et aimante.

Ils avaient été comme frère et sœur, maîtres d'une complicité difficilement égalée. Or, depuis la guerre d'Ishbal, quelque chose s'était brisé ; leur lien s'était grandement fragilisé. Il ne savait pas si la fissure étant à l'origine de cette déchirure s'était dessinée à la naissance même de leur relation, ou si elle s'était tracée avec le temps. Mais, même en ayant appartenu à la même équipe, ils avaient agi comme deux étrangers…

Depuis quand avaient-ils perdu ce qui avait fait la richesse de leur entente ? Depuis quand Riza lui mentait-elle…

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il savait que sa subordonnée avait également rêvé de cette époque où la Flame Team était encore opérationnelle. Il l'avait lu dans son regard. Ou était-ce simplement son propre reflet qui l'avait hypnotisé quelques instants ?

Soudain, le lieutenant fut pris de circonvulsions. Elle déposait son bic sur la surface immaculée du chêne de son bureau. Elle reprenait son bic, le triturait entre ses fins doigts. Elle écrivait quelques mots. Elle le reposait, le reprenait.

Quand ce manège se fut répété une bonne dizaine de fois, Roy crut bon d'intervenir. Il imposa sa main sur les dossiers de sa subordonnée, tranchant sa vision d'un éclair bleu marine. Elle releva ses yeux intransigeants, mais également empreints de vide, comme si ce qu'elle voyait ne correspondait pas avec ce que son colonel pouvait observer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une vois contrôlée, presque artificielle. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas manger ?

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, contra Roy, laissant ses coudes errer sur le bureau.

Riza, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, répondit du tact au tact :

- Si je ne veux pas reprendre une quantité de travail trop importante, étant donné que de toute évidence, aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour où la paperasse vous aura le plus marqué, je ferais mieux de ne pas trop lambiner.

Le militaire, pas ébranlé pour deux sous par sa remarque, sentit une colère sourde grimper en lui. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle avec cet air indifférent ? La Flame Team représentait donc si peu à ses yeux ? Elle et Yume avaient été meilleures amies, alors pourquoi ce drame ne l'affectait-elle pas comme il l'affectait Lui ?

- Lieutenant, ne tournons pas autour du pot. Vous savez parfaitement que j'ai horreur de ça, commença-t-il d'une voix ou transperçait sa mauvaise humeur. Je ne me répéterai qu'une fois : quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Riza d'être possédée une rage impalpable. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Toutes ces années, c'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé un seul regard, prenant le fait comme acquis qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le poste de généralissime, la considérant presque comme un simple pion ! Alors que maintenant il se souciait de son petit bien-être personnel… La blonde dût retenir un rire jaune.

- Colonel, vous vous faites des idées, continua-t-elle à nier. Mon état n'est pas différent d'hier, ni d'avant-hier. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en faire pour moi. Si vous avez du temps pour vous préoccuper de telles idioties, je vous conseille de vous mettre au travail, pour une fois.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton amer. Des mots détournés, mais qui, si on les fouillait contenaient une véritable douleur. Des mots pour des autres.

- Mais, lieutenant, si quelque chose ne va pas, s'obstina Roy, imperméable aux subtilités de sa subordonnée.

- Colonel, coupa-t-elle abruptement en faisant claquer le dessous de ses dossiers sur son plan de travail pour se donner une contenance, je ne vois pas en quoi mes états d'âme sont si importants, regagnez donc votre place.

Et merde.

Sa voix avait flanché. Sur les derniers mots… Aujourd'hui n'était pas sa journée.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Riza reprit possession de son stylo pour se replonger dans ses dossiers, tandis que Roy restait planté en face d'elle, droit comme un I. Travailler était la seule chose qui pouvait chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle s'y attelait, s'y emprisonnait chaque jour, jusqu'à finir exténuée. Mais aujourd'hui, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ce stratagème ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Ses pensées s'égaraient constamment entre deux mots qu'elle n'arrivait ensuite plus à relier. Et elle faisait preuve d'une maladresse peu habituelle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, provoquant un vacarme intempestif. Le ténébreux sursauta imperceptiblement et regagna hâtivement sa place, pendant que les bruyants membres de la Team Mustang se réinstallèrent dans la bonne humeur à leur bureau. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au comportement étrange de leurs supérieurs, trop occupés à poursuivre leurs taquineries au sujet de la petite copine de Havoc.

La fière travailleuse était piégée entre les plus grands ennemis par nature : amour et travail. Ils se cherchaient, se croisaient, pour mieux se détruire l'un l'autre. Chacun constituait un antidote au poison qu'était l'autre. Mais un poison restant un poison, il ne fallait évidemment pas en abuser, sinon… overdose et ses conséquences. S'enraciner jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux dans l'un de ceux-ci ne faisait que nous isoler, jusqu'à nous détacher complètement du monde qui nous entoure.

Riza le savait.

Or il était impossible pour elle de lâcher le seul remède efficace face à son amour. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, cela ne fonctionnât pas du tout. Ses pieds s'agitaient sous son bureau, décrivant de minces cercles à partir de leur pointe, son stylo raturait plusieurs fois une même phrase,… Ces spasmes nerveux l'accompagnèrent le reste de la journée.

Seul Roy semblait se rendre compte que la tension inhabituelle qui régnait dans la pièce émanait du lieutenant, les autres membres de l'équipe se contentant de remplir leurs dossiers dans une atmosphère pesante. Aucune parole n'était échangée seuls les crissements des pointes encrées sur les feuilles siégeaient en maître sur l'espace sonore. Même Havoc, qui – alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé une petite amie – serait normalement le premier à raconter des imbécillités et autres sur sa merveilleuse vie sentimentale, ne pipait mot.

Ce silence oppressant fut soudainement rompu par un grondement, long, sonore et pesant. Tous les membres de la Team Mustang s'étaient figés comme un seul homme, fixant de leurs yeux surpris et inquiets la porte de leur bureau. Ce fut une tornade vivante qui la passa.

Un jeune militaire, le chapeau complètement décalé de sa place initiale, hurla alors à s'en tordre les poumons :

- Alerte ! Toutes les forces sont réquisitionnées sur l'aile est du QG. Alerte de première urgence de type 03 !

A peine fut-il sorti, continuant de scander son message, que Roy se leva, prompt à la situation. Il avait vivement ouvert ses tiroirs pour en retirer ses gants. Riza, quant à elle, avait bondi sur le placard le plus proche pour en retirer son fusil longue portée, après avoir rechargé ses armes de service. La situation devait être grave pour générer ce type d'alerte…

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? demanda alors Roy, le ton saccadé, à ses subordonnés qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. On nous attaque !

Comme si la voix de leur supérieur les avait sortis d'une transe, ils vérifièrent également leurs armes. Mais le temps les prenant de cours, Roy et Riza se dépêchèrent sans les attendre. Ce fut d'une démarche souple, mais rapide, qu'ils accédèrent à l'aile est.

Le QG était à présent ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un véritable foutoir. La majorité des militaires courraient en tout sens, sans savoir que faire, piétinaient quelques fois les novices qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se cacher dans un recoin. Les plus hauts gradés faisaient de leur mieux pour réquisitionner les soldats aguerris qui seraient capable de mener au front. Malheureusement, le chaos s'était installé, et ne semblait pas vouloir se désédentariser de sitôt.

Un véritable brouhaha régnait sur l'aile. Entre les courses bottées des militaires, les coups de feu, et les ordres ressemblant d'avantage à des hurlements excédés, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Des balles sifflaient dans le capharnaüm le plus total, se perdant dans une masse de corps. Les cris de douleur résonnaient déjà.

" Premièrement, il faut stopper cette débandade, » pensèrent simultanément les deux militaires. Car si la situation continuait à dégénérer, cela perdrait le QG. D'un commun accord, le colonel rejoignit les lignes de front qui commençaient à se former, tandis que son lieutenant se dirigeait vers un groupe de novices, que tentait de cadrer un haut gradé à la lourde bedaine. Les soldats terrifiés de par leur inexpérience, voulaient fuir, alors que le gradé exigeait leur présence. L'attitude de ce dernier était ridicule. Les bons à rien ne faisaient que gêner les confirmés sur un champ de bataille. Voilà la triste loi des combats.

« Regardez-les trembler ! » songea la jeune femme. « A leur âge, j'avais déjà subi tellement à Ishbal… »

- Colonel Blinds ! appela-t-elle.

Le gros homme se retourna vivement, mais reprit rapidement contenance pour répondre hargneusement – il avait semblé effrayé à l'entente de sa voix - :

- Oui, lieutenant ?

Riza se rapprocha, et susurra de manière flatteuse :

- Un haut gradé comme vous ne devrait pas se charger d'aussi ingrats militaires.

La meilleure technique pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de ce dirigeant était la flagornerie. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile à orchestrer, surtout face à un homme de cette trempe.

- Mais lieutenant, rétorqua-t-il fièrement, il est de mon devoir d'apporter ma contribution lors d'une attaque d'une telle envergure.

La blonde se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. En voilà de belles phrases toutes faites tirées du manuel. Mais le terrain était un tout autre domaine que celui de la théorie.

- Laissez-moi donc me charger de ça. Elle désigna d'un geste expéditif le groupe de soldats. Vous devriez plutôt commander des bataillons confirmés.

Blinds, ragaillardi par ces propos, se contenta d'afficher un sourire supérieur avant de passer devant le nez de Riza, sans retenir sa moquerie évidente. Celle-ci ne se formalisa même pas du manque de respect évident qu'elle venait de subir et préféra expliquer aux jeunots terrifiés dès que le colonel fut hors de sa vue :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, ce terrain n'est pas encore fait pour vous. Vous ne ferez que nous gêner dans notre combat. Donc fuyez dans le calme et la discipline. N'utilisez pas les grands couloirs principaux pour cela, et si vous voulez réellement vous rendre utiles, appelez les secours, nous en aurons bien besoin.

Ayant à peine lâché ses directives, Riza se précipita vers un autre groupe qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à l'emprise de la foule. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas capables de gérer le stress occasionné par une telle situation devaient partir en utilisant des voies peu usitées. Les coursiers ayant déjà été envoyés pour prévenir le quartier général entier, l'armée ne pourrait plus leur trouver aucune utilité, donc autant préserver leurs vies, au lieu de bêtement les gâcher.

De son côté, Roy s'était enquit de la situation avant de rejoindre son équipe. Il s'empressa d'exposer à ses subordonnés ce à quoi ils devraient faire face :

- Apparemment, nous sommes attaqués par une organisation terroriste inconnue. Ils ont l'air assez nombreux, certainement deux ou trois centaines. Ils ont cerné la majorité du QG, mais leurs principales forces se situent ici. Ils sont armés, généralement de fusils à longues portée. Mais certains se battent également à l'épée. Ce sont les plus dangereux, donc évitez de les affronter au corps à corps et privilégiez la frappe à distance. Ils ont barricadés toutes les sorties de l'aile est et nord et les gardent de pied ferme.

Ne tentez surtout pas de les attaquer à ces endroits, et abattez plutôt tout le superflu sans distinction, même si cela vous semble inutile. Il faut absolument que nous y voyions plus clair. Après, les gradés aviseront. Un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes essaie de les prendre à revers pour les coincer, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça fonctionne. Ne vous enrôlez pas dans une Team qui aurait ce but. C'est perdu d'avance.

Central n'est pas du tout fait pour résister à ce genre d'attaque. Ce bâtiment est tout sauf une forteresse, c'est un quartier général. Rappelez-vous bien que sur ce terrain, c'est eux qui ont l'avantage. Ils nous ont pris par surprise et profitent du chaos. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par lui et ne vous séparez surtout pas.

Fuery, qui tremblait, tentait vainement de contrôler son corps, tandis que Breda et Falman hochaient gravement la tête.

- Mais et vous, colonel, vous restez avec nous ? demanda Havoc, une cigarette à moitié entamée plantée dans la bouche.

Hésitant à leur dévoiler cette information prioritaire, le ténébreux détourna les yeux.

- Il ne reste que quatre alchimistes d'état – Armstrong étant en mission – et dans les rangs ennemis…

Roy se retint de faire un quelconque geste qui indiquerait à ses subordonnés son degré d'inquiétude et poursuivit sur un ton plus assuré :

- Ce n'est qu'une vague rumeur, mais on parle de personnes aux pouvoirs étranges. Mieux vaut que j'aille vérifier par moi-même. Si ces gens existent bel et bien, je suis le plus apte à les affronter avec mes collègues alchimistes.

A présent, le visage du cadet de la Team laissait totalement transparaître sa peur. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une bataille autre qu'une simulation. Mais il ne faiblirait pas. Il se l'interdisait. Le militaire n'était pas rentré dans l'armée pour ensuite jouer les chochottes aux moments critiques. Il devait absolument rejoindre les équipes de communication.

« Ne pas trembler, surtout. »

Roy, qui avait entraperçu l'état de son plus jeune subordonné ajouta, plus rudement qu'il l'aurait voulu :

- Et au fait, ne mourez pas.

Le colonel s'éloigna alors en direction des cris de souffrance.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc l'introduction à la grande bataille, que l'intermède avait déjà légèrement dévoilée. Mais dans ce chapitre, j'ai également tenté de mettre un accent sur la relation qui a uni, et unit Roy et Riza. Cette relation, assez brisée avec le temps, n'est en fait que victime de la guerre. Et si l'on rajoute Yume à l'équation... On obtient un joli bordel pas du tout évident à décrire :)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus, à la prochaine ! Qui, j'espère, viendra un peu plus vite.


End file.
